Pokémon: A ShapeShifters Story Rewrite
by IAN.MK001
Summary: The rewrite of my original story, which sucked. This version is more battle-orientated, and Ian's Pokémon are going to hold back even more. I personally hope this one sucks... Well, LESS, I suppose. Morpheon still overpowered, Ian still weird, Nova still psycho, everything improved. Chapter five is up.
1. Preview

**A/N: This is a preview of the first chapter of the REWRITE of my story Pokémon: A Shapeshifters Story. The rewrite shall focus more on battles in general. Ian's Pokémon are also going to be more limited in battle. I deemed the rewrite necessary, but I shall maintain the original version as well. Okay, then. Pokémon: A ShapeShifters Story Rewrite chapter one PREVIEW, battle scene: Salamence versus Morpheon. ACTION!**

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" an brown-haired boy shouted, causing the dragon to charge a beam that could level a small city. "Dodge, then use Faint Attack, then finish the combo by using ExtremeSpeed to dodge the Giga Impact." A tall, 16-year old boy spoke to his pink Pokémon. "FIRE!" "Now." The dragon fired the beam, but the pink Pokémon dodged so fast it looked like he vanished. The boy smiled as the Salamence roared in pain and the Double Team afterimage of his own Pokémon faded to nothing. {Master! Watch out!} said Pokémon screamed as the Hyper Beam approached the white-haired child. Said child just held his hand up, looking bored, and then the Hyper Beam struck. {NO! MASTER!}

**? ? ? POV**

{NO! MASTER!} I screamed as my Trainer got engulfed in red energy, which proceeded to split apart.

(Wait a minute… Hyper Beam doesn't SPLIT, it EXPLODES. What does it mean…)

Just as I thought about the possibilities a loud explosion wrecked the arena.

{No… Master…} I said, tears forming in my eyes. My master, while pretty cruel with training, always cared for us to the point of carrying me all the way from the top of Mount Coronet to the Snowpoint City Pokémon Center, keeping me warm with his jacket and shirt. And even after getting so many wounds from Pokémon and frostbites he kept going, so why did that Hyper Beam finish him?

"Stop crying and fight, would you?" A cold voice said from within the smoke. Then, a storm picked up, revealing my master with one hand on the ground, coughing up some smoke. "Finish the combo. NOW!"

I remembered my final order and used ExtremeSpeed to dodge just as an unordered Giga Impact slammed into the ground behind me. (That would've stung a bit…)

"This is getting out of hand. Iron Tail combo." Master ordered, so I shifted to Steel-type, my fur turning silver as my eyes became grey, and prepared Iron Tail. Salamence started firing Hyper Beams, so I dodged, using ExtremeSpeed and Teleport when needed, all while my master kept his inverted Protect up.

(Down, left , right, up, left, up, back, down, up and close IN!) I used ExtremeSpeed to close in, then unleashed the fury of my Iron Tail by jumping, spinning and ramming it BOOM, straight down on its face.

**Normal POV**

The white-haired Trainer watched with his patented emotionless gaze as his strongest Pokémon leveled Salamence with one hit. "Iron Tail." He ordered, so his pink Espeon-like Pokémon spun again and smashed the Salamence in the face again, horizontally this time, as it got Same Type Attack Bonus from the matching Steel-type attack.

The Salamence, heavily damaged and bleeding from his left cheek, tried to stand up again. Yet its efforts were in vain as mere seconds later the great dragon crashed into the ground.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I do NOT own Pokémon. Please review**


	2. Ch 1: Enter, IAN

Enter, IAN… Rewrite

**Hey, what's up? The name's Ian Novayomi, or at least it was, until the accident. I am a creature known as an Eternal, one of eighteen nearly indestructible creatures with unbelievable power. We also have a large base in a place that most people only know as nowhere, where it is stuck in the moment before time itself was created. We have a lot of properties most mortals can only dream of, such as near-invincibility, a body that stops aging at 21, the inability to die… I have all of those abilities and more, and yet I am unhappy. Life lost its thrill after my one billionth ****birthday, at which I was about 10 in human years, if you use my physical age. Right now I am one billion, six hundred million and five years old, with my next birthday in about six months. *sigh* How boring life can become when you can swat a Hyper Beam aside like a fly…**

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" an brown-haired boy shouted, causing the dragon to charge a beam that could level a small city. "Dodge, then use Faint Attack, then finish the combo by using ExtremeSpeed to dodge the Giga Impact." A tall, 16-year old boy spoke to his pink Pokémon. "FIRE!" "Now." The dragon fired the beam, but the pink Pokémon dodged so fast it looked like he vanished. The boy smiled as the Salamence roared in pain and the Double Team afterimage of his own Pokémon faded to nothing. {Master! Watch out!} said Pokémon screamed as the Hyper Beam approached the white-haired child. Said child just held his hand up, looking bored, and then the Hyper Beam struck. {NO! MASTER!}

**? ? ? POV**

{NO! MASTER!} I screamed as my Trainer got engulfed in red energy, which proceeded to split apart.

(Wait a minute… Hyper Beam doesn't SPLIT, it EXPLODES. What does it mean…)

Just as I thought about the possibilities a loud explosion wrecked the arena.

{No… Master…} I said, tears forming in my eyes. My master, while pretty cruel with training, always cared for us to the point of carrying me all the way from the top of Mount Coronet to the Snowpoint City Pokémon Center, keeping me warm with his jacket and shirt. And even after getting so many wounds from Pokémon and frostbites he kept going, so why did that Hyper Beam finish him?

"Stop crying and fight, would you?" A cold voice said from within the smoke. Then, a storm picked up, revealing my master with one hand on the ground, coughing up some smoke. "Finish the combo. NOW!"

I remembered my final order and used ExtremeSpeed to dodge just as an unordered Giga Impact slammed into the ground behind me. (That would've stung a bit…)

"This is getting out of hand. Iron Tail combo." Master ordered, so I shifted to Steel-type, my fur turning silver as my eyes became grey, and prepared Iron Tail. Salamence started firing Hyper Beams, so I dodged, using ExtremeSpeed and Teleport when needed, all while my master kept his inverted Protect up.

(Down, left , right, up, left, up, back, down, up and close IN!) I used ExtremeSpeed to close in, then unleashed the fury of my Iron Tail by jumping, spinning and ramming it BOOM, straight down on its face.

**Normal POV**

The white-haired Trainer watched with his patented emotionless gaze as his strongest Pokémon leveled Salamence with one hit. "Iron Tail." He ordered, so his pink Espeon-like Pokémon spun again and smashed the Salamence in the face again, horizontally this time, as it got Same Type Attack Bonus from the matching Steel-type attack.

The Salamence, heavily damaged and bleeding from his left cheek, tried to stand up again. Yet its efforts were in vain as mere seconds later the great dragon crashed into the ground.

"Good job. Return." The white-haired Trainer said, returning the Pokémon to its ball. He then walked over to the Salamence and placed his hand on the wound the second Iron Tail created. His hand and the wound glowed bright golden as his red eyes flashed with energy. When the light vanished and the young Trainer removed his hand the wound was gone without a trace. No blood, so scars, no shiny spots, nothing remained.

"Wow… Thanks for healing my dragon. Here's is your prize money." The brown-haired boy said, holding out a small stack of green paper. The white-haired boy simply looked him in the eyes, his red eyes burning into the brown eyes of his opponent. "Keep the money. Care for your Pokémon, for they are all that shall remain when everything comes crashing down around you." And with that cryptic order, the white-haired boy spun around and left, his LED-colored hair swishing behind him as it brushed against his heels…

**Normal POV, in an unidentified forest**

"Morpheon, come out." The Trainer said as he released the Pokémon he used in the battle. {AAH! I had such a nice sleep. So, how much did you get from him?} Morpheon asked him. He chuckled. "Nothing. I made him keep it all." {Really? Dude, we fight the guy, we go EASY on the guy, we even CRUSH the guy to the point of freaking ANNIHALATION and you STILL forget the money?} "I am loaded, remember? That child can use the money much better than me. Also, I feared that my wallet would burst once again if I would take the money." {But you- Ah, whatever, not gonna argue with you, master.} "Good boy, Morpheon. Now use Shape Shift, Pichu and climb on my shoulder, because it is going to start snowing pretty soon. Not to mention the sun is almost down, and I HATE travelling in the dark." {Why not take XD-002 again?} "Shadow Lugia is not stable enough. Also, he is horrible in cold weather." {*sigh* Fine…} The Trainer laughed a bit as the now pink Pokémon glowed like it was evolving, turning into a Pichu.

When the light finally subsided Morpheon was replaced by an icy blue Pichu that climbed onto his Trainers shoulder. {I'll get you for that, you know?} "Yeah, right. Aura Shield." Morpheon's Trainer said as he held his right hand out, a shield of blazing orange energy appearing around him, heating the duo up while also hurting the Ice-type Pichu with its heat. {AAAAAAH! Damn it! Why did you use THAT specific Aura Ability?} Morpheon screamed at his Trainer. Said boy replied by swishing his hair and saying "I was cold. Now hold on tight." With those words, the white-haired boy entered Hyper Speed and vanished.

**Barely a nanosecond later…**

BOOM! The Trainer and his now orange Pichu materialized in front of the doors of the Pokémon Center, the sonic boom knocking everything in the vicinity off their feet. {I still don't understand why you go easy on people with your power. I mean, line up the Elite Fours and the Champions of the five other regions and go all out against them in a 25-full-teams-on-one match and they would be crying at your feet, completely torn apart in seconds.} "Zip it, Pichu. That is not something I want other to know, got it?" "_STOP CALLING ME PICHU! I'M NOT A PICHU ST STOP CALLING ME THAT, DAMN IT!_" "_Yes, you ARE a Pichu right now, and I can hardly call you a Morpheon in here, right? Remember, you are still a wild Pokémon, as your normal ball is still damaged and a Blank Ball does not really count as capturing. Imagine what those idiots would do with their Master Balls is word gets out that I have the most powerful Pokémon in the world in my possession, and a Neo-Legend at that!_" "_Ah, right. Sorry about that._" "Never mind." "Excuse me," Nurse Joy said, "But why is your Pichu orange?" "My Pichu is a genetically altered Pokémon that was designed to get Water-type injected into his body, but somebody apparently misunderstood and injected him with FIRE-type instead, causing his fur to turn orange. I rescued him from the lab when I went out to save the other Pokémon in the lab, and he stayed with me ever since." "Ah, I see…" _"Ha, idiot. She has absolutely no idea that you are lying, now has she?"_ _"None at all."_ "Would you two like a room? You seem like you can use a good rest." the Nurse interrupted. "Yes, please. Thank you, ma'am." "No need to get all formal with me. Just call me Joy, alright?" "I understand. Thank you, miss Joy." the Trainer said as he walked away. _"Stop it, would you? Just… Stop it." _Morpheon send to his master. _"Just stop what, Morpheon?" "Being the polite guy that befriends everybody." "Not my fault that I am polite." "Touché."_ "Ah, look Pichu. We have arrived at the room. Ah, well. Here goes nothing!" Trainer and Pokémon stepped into the room and got blinded by pure white, although both recovered rather quickly, as the Trainer's hair was several shades purer white than the room itself, so they were used to it. "Okay then, now we just need to make this place soundproof… **Spatial Void.**" The Trainer said as he glowed dark purple. After the glow subsided the Trainer ordered Morpheon to use Echoed Voice. {Sure thing!} Morpheon said. {Type Shift, Normal-type. ECHOED VOICE!} With those words Morpheon send out a barrage of soundwaves, each louder than the previous. "Teleport." the Trainer mumbled, Teleporting outside the room. "Nope, nothing." he mumbled as the hall was indeed quiet. (Moving space away DOES help.) the Trainer concluded. "**Spatial Gateway**…" Trainer ? mumbled, and he vanished in a small vortex of dark purple energy.

"So, Morpheon," the young boy started, "The reasons why I did not call you a Morpheon is because of several reasons. First because you are a LEGENDARY POKÉMON, second because you LOOKED LIKE A PICHU, third is because YOU DO NOT NORMALLY EXIST IN SINNOH, or at all, now that I think about it… And FOURTH, because I did not feel like having to explain all over again. Which I just did. *sigh*" Morpheon just laughed at the white-haired Trainer. Said Trainer glared. "Come on, time to train… Huh?" Somebody knocked on the door just as the Trainer was preparing to leave. "Human. Morpheon, Pichu, now." With those four words Morpheon used ShapeShift to transform into a Pichu again, but a blue one this time. His Trainer flared with purple light as he returned space to normal. "Come in." he said, and a guy with black hair walked in. "Hello, there. My date told me to check this room after she sensed multiple spikes of spatial energy. I just want to remind you that you aren't allowed to use moves in here, okay?" the guy said. "Um… Fine?" The guy grinned after he heard the white-haired Trainer say that. "Okay, thanks. So, are you also going to battle in the Pokémon Contest tomorrow? I'm pretty sure that such a cute and powerful Pichu like yours can easily crush anybody other than me." (Well, this guy has quite the ego. Perhaps I should knock him down a bit.) "Sure, sounds like fun. I shall register as soon as possible." Trainer ? said, causing the other to grin widely. "Alright! My name is Jack." "Mine is irrelevant." ? said, causing the now-identified Jack to laugh out loud. "You're funny, I'll give you that. Good luck tomorrow." "Yes, you too. I will be sure to put up a nice little show for your date and knock you down while you are still on the ground." "As if." "Pichu and I are going to the woods to train for fifteen hours. Want to join us?" "Fifteen hours? Stop kidding me!" "Later, Jack." And with that, Jack got brushed aside, more like shoved by a bulldozer, though, and the mystery Trainer left.

{Are you really sure we should do this?} "Focus Punch, now! Yeah. HYA! I think so." {But what if we lose?} "Morpheon, my dearest friend, I have not lost for over seven years now. I have conquered three of the five regions, beaten Spiron's to Coordinators, became the final challenge in a Battle Frontier, got 37 Badges from Spiron and all 40 from the other regions, captured every Pokémon in the entire Pokémon Index, conquered the Mt. Battle and Pre-Gym challenges, created the ULTIMATE Shadow Pokémon AND won both Grand Festivals THREE TIMES IN A ROW. So what makes you think some random Coordinator with not even 1 percent of my skill can defeat the two of us?" {It's just that I still haven't mastered this Hariyama form.} "We are going to use Espeon and Absol forms with separate appeals and Shadow and Starburst for the double ones." {Shadow AND Starburst? Isn't that overkill?} "Yes, I know. Come on, Shift back and follow me to town to enter in the Contest, okay?" {*sigh*}

"Okay, sir. Now we just need your passport or PokéDex and you are done." "Certainly. Here you go." "Thank you, sir. … Jack Sanoso, correct?" The exchange between a black-haired boy and a brown-haired girl behind a counter was finally ended when the boy took back his PokéDex, nodded and left while the girl behind him stayed a bit longer.

"Hey, sorry I am so late!" a Trainer said as he rushed inside with unbelievable speed. The girl just hid, fearing the boy for some unknown reason. "I would like to register for tomorrow." "Passport or PokéDex please." The receptionist said, so the Trainer handed her a black PokéDex with a silvery grey lightning bolt on it. After scanning it the receptionist returned the unique device. "Ian Nova… Novayomi, I believe. Correct?" "Yes." "You are second tomorrow. Good luck." "Thank you, miss." With that, the Trainer left, his LED-hair swishing behind him as it brushed against his heels like usual.

"…Ian…" the white-haired girl mumbled, a longing look in her eyes.


	3. Ch 2: Time to Party!

Chapter 2: Time to Party!

"_**Hey, sorry I am so late!" a Trainer said as he rushed inside with unbelievable speed. The girl just hid, fearing the boy for some unknown reason. "I would like to register for tomorrow." "Passport or PokéDex please." The receptionist said, so the Trainer handed her a black PokéDex with a silvery grey lightning bolt on it. After scanning it the receptionist returned the unique device. "Ian Nova… Novayomi, I believe. Correct?" "Yes." "You are second tomorrow. Good luck." "Thank you, miss." With that, the Trainer left, his LED-hair swishing behind him as it brushed against his heels like usual.**_

"…_**Ian…" the white-haired girl mumbled, a longing look in her eyes.**_

**Normal POV, focused on Ian and Morpheon**

"AND NOW FOR THE SECOND APPEAL OF TONIGHT: IAN NOVAYOMI AND HIS POKÉMON… Uh… NO IDEA WHAT IT IS, BUT IT LOOKS ADORABLE!" the MC shouted out, everybody laughing at his description of Morpheon. "Alright. You ready?" Ian asked Morpheon. {Always. Time to crush them!} Morpheon replied, fire in his eyes. "No Triple Finish." {Awww…} Morpheon whined, his head suddenly hanging. "Yet." Morpheon immediately perked up at the Yet.

The crowd started cheering as a tall boy and an Espeon-like Pokémon walked up the stage, both ready to impress. "Okay, I am going to keep this simple." Ian said softly, yet he used his space manipulating to let everybody hear him loud and clear. A lot of people were sad to hear that as they came from several regions to watch the legendary performances of Ian live. "Morpheon, action. I want one Aurora Field, seven Aura Crystals and one Aura Laser, then end the Laser and reflect a SolarBeam along, then shatter the crystals, turn Solar Beam into light and make a rainbow. End it with Petal Dance and Silver Wind." {Sounds easy enough.} "Of course it is." Ian said, then he looked at one particular girl, the one sitting next to Jack and winked at her, causing her to blush and Jack to glare at him. Ian just grinned at the duo, causing the effect of the wink to triple.

Morpheon, tired of waiting, fired a small ball of multicolored energy up into the sky, creating a single massive aurora. (Aurora Field, check.) After that he fired seven huge Aura Spheres up, compressing them into seven small crystal stars, then he fired a thin laser between them, causing it to form a seven-pointed star. (Crystals and Laser, check.) Ending the Laser, he fired one large beam of blue energy to replace the Laser. How Morpheon turned the SolarBeam blue? One word: Aura. Then he used the speed of ExtremeSpeed and the power of Iron Tail to shatter all seven crystals, causing them to appear as stars, turned the beam of light into refracted light, causing seven beams of color to surround Morpheon as every color changed about one per eight stars into its own color. Then the Aurora ended, turning the place dark and letting the light come out like a star storm, making everybody gasp. After that he created the requested Petal Dance, then scattered the petals with Silver Wind, jumped back and bowed alongside Ian, the petals giving the pose a little bit extra. "What the fu- No cursing…" the MC mumbled, mindblown. "Good job, Morpheon. Remind me to get you a nice treat sometime soon." "Feon!"/{Sure thing!} "Remarkable!" "Very impressive appeal." "First an aurora, then a lightshow, then a night sky during daytime, then this petal thing? Amazing…" "And THAT marks the end. Farewell." Ian said, marking the end of his time on stage. Clapping his hands, he and Morpheon vanished in a flash of bright golden light.

Once backstage, Ian stuck up three fingers. "Three, two, one…" he mumbled before snapping his fingers, and right on time the crowd started roaring…

**Normal POV**

"I swear, that guy was unbelievable. He didn't even look surprised as that thing did all of those tricks like that." "You surprised? I've read about Ian in his book 'To the Top', and he trains each and every one of his Pokémon for fifteen hours almost nonstop, every time they train, only taking five to fifteen minutes break every three hours. If he went out to train his Pichu he was serious about training for so long." "But that Morpheons APPEAL!" "Oh, shut up!" Jack and his date were discussing Ian's performance, the girl telling her friend to zip it before they would start fighting. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were dating HIM!" Jack shouted at her, causing her to get sad and run off, tears blinking in her eyes. "No, please. Wait!" Jack shouted after her until he got decked so hard it felt like he was struck by a plane. "Good job, asshole. Now she is crying." A cold voice came from behind him. He turned around, only to wish he never did as two crimson eyes drilled holes in his. That would be the best way to describe Ian's glare. "You, go prepare for your next battle. I shall deal with her. Good luck." "Um… Thanks, I guess?" Jack mumbled, starting to leave. However, as he walked past Ian he heard one more thing. "Do not get me wrong. I do not want you to lose yet as I want to personally grind you into the ground as revenge for hurting the feelings of one of my own best friends." With that Ian created a zooming sound as he vanished into hyperspace.

Knocking on the door of the only locked room, Ian softly said "Sis?" "Go away." came the reply. Ian, however, had zero intension of actually doing so, so he placed his hand on the door and… ZAP! Ian winced as several trillion teravolts of electricity ran through his hand. "Okay, that was annoying… Terna, just open the damn door." Ian said. Yet his sister replied with… You guessed it, more lightning! And you know what Ian, being the electricity-resisting bastard that he is, did? He pushed against the door, only lightly, and the door was ripped out of the wall as it crashed against the opposite side of the room. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, JACK?" Terna shouted, zapping Ian with even more lightning, enough to vaporize even diamonds on contact. Ian simply frowned a bit as he tapped Terna and mumbled **"Energy Void."** Terna shook a little as all of her electrical energy was suddenly sealed by her brother. "*sigh* What do you want, Jack?" "Look up before you insult me." Ian countered, so Terna looked up and her eyes grew wide. "IAN!" "Terna!" "Ian!" "Me!" Terna laughed at that little exchange, and Ian also smiled softly as he looked at her with a loving gaze. "It has been far too long." "I agree." "But what I do not understand is why you are going out with a human. I mean, you are over 30 billion and he is what? Seventeen?" "About right." "So why?" "Well, you see, we are not GOING OUT per sé," Terna started, "But he agreed to take me with him to this tournament and pretty much all over the world for as long as he could call me his date." Ian growled at that. "I am going to DESTROY him!" "Okay then. Oh, and um… Ian?" "Yeah, Terna?" "I have a present for you. Close your eyes." Smiling rather widely by now Ian closed his eyes, and Terna handed him a long package. Just then Jack came in. "Hey, Tern? I am here to tell you that I'm sor- … What the hell do you think you're doing to my date, you ass?" "Jack, relax…" "After I let you join MY show, let you live even after you beat me, let you threaten me and trust you with my date you do THIS to me? BASTARD!" he screamed as he attacked Ian, who pocketed the package and jabbed Jack, stunning him. "So, as I wanted to tell you, one is my present and one is your own. Good luck." Terna told Ian, kissing him on the cheek, making Jack try to growl. "I do not really need good luck, but thank you. See you after the match, Terna." Ian replied, giving Terna a similar kiss on the forehead. The young Trainer then grabbed Jack by the throat and squeezed a little. "If you dare anger, sadden, hurt, harm, scare, traumatize or in any other way negatively influence Terna, directly or indirectly, I will find you and rip your head off, GOT IT? And trust me, I do not threaten, I only promise." He then threw Jack down, glared at him and left for the next match, a Contest Battle.

Zoey was waiting, a wide and confident smile on her face as her Glameow looked the same way. But just as she was about to get angry Ian walked in, a dark look on his face. "MORPHEON, TELEPORT!" he shouted out, causing Morpheon to appear next to him, battle ready. "It's about time. Good luck." Zoey said with a large grin. Ian merely glared at her. "The time for luck has passed. Now you will fight using skill alone." he said. "Okay… START!" the MC shouted out. "Glameow, start this with Fury Swipes!" "Morpheon, Dark Reversal, then Aura Sphere, then use Detonate for a KO." With their Trainers' orders, both Pokémon attacked. Or rather, Glameow attacked. Morpheon just stood there, a dark look on his face that matched Ian's, and a matching dark aura surrounding him. And just as Glameow started Fury Swiping Morpheon, Ian shouted "Dark Reversal: ACTIVATE!", and Morpheon actually flashed slightly. Then the attacks hit, Glameow slashing on and on, and then, after nearly a minute of slashing she jumped back. Just then Morpheon's dark aura flared once again and suddenly Glameow screamed, dropping down, slashes all over her body. Morpheon simply fired a massive sphere of black energy at her, but Ian dove in, firing a small white Aura Sphere of his own, one barely the size of a large marble, but it still countered the black ball of energy, and it soon decimated the larger Aura Sphere. "Morpheon, abort. I believe Glameow can hardly stand as it is. We do NOT want to kill her, only disable her for a few hours at most." Just then Morpheon simply dropped the attack and sucked the remaining Aura back in. {Yes, master.} {Why are you two so powerful?} Glameow asked the two powerhouses, so Ian pulled the Aura Sphere back towards him, enlarged it and drainer most of the energy out of it. "I will explain later," he mumbled as he turned around, "but first we should heal you. AURA REGENERATION!" Ian shouted as he slammed the ball of explosive energy INTO Glameow. Yet, instead of exploding, all of her slashing wounds Dark Reversal returned to her glowed white and shattered like glass, vanishing as Ian reversed the damage with his own Aura. "Now, as to why we are so powerful… We train a lot. Here." Ian said to Zoey as he stood up and handed her a simple white book with golden letters reading "To the Top", with a light grey symbol depicting an Aura Sphere below it, and Ian's signature in electric blue below that. "That book was written a few years ago. It contains most of my secrets. Read it and contact me if you want to learn more. I wrote my contact information on the last page. Good luck, I guess." And with that Ian left once again.

"Hey, Ian!" a happy voice said, causing Ian to smile. "Hey, Terna. I believe my battle against Jack is in about an hour, right?" "Yeah, he's up next. Say, did you look at my present yet?" "No, not yet. Sorry." Terna sighed. "Just look at it before you fight against Jack, alright?" she said, then vanished in a blast of electricity. "Aniikata, I miss her already…"

"ALRIGHT, NOW FOR THE THIRD ROUND! WE'RE STARTING WITH IAN NOVAYOMI VERSUS DAWN BERLITZ!" the MC screamed into the mike, announcing the next Contest battle. "THIS BATTLE WILL BE DOUBLE STYLE, A STYLE BOTH CONTESTANTS KNOW VERY WELL. START!" "Empoleon! Pachirizu! Take the field!" "Shadow, Starburst! It is SHOWTIME!" both Trainers said as they released their Pokémon, Empoleon and Pachirizu for Dawn versus Absol and Espeon for Ian. "Beat Up, Shadow. Starburst, Swift and Fly combo!" "Discharge on Espeon and Hydro Cannon on Absol!" "HA! Adorable attempt Dawn, but useless. Fire the Starfury!" Ian said, and upon hearing that command Starburst took the skies, firing wave after wave of stars down, harming both of Dawn's Pokémon while Shadow dodged all of them. Meanwhile Shadow was dodging every Hydro Cannon attack shot at him, charging Beat Up. And JUST as Empoleon dropped the barrage of attacks Shadow summoned five ghost-like Pokémon: Espeon, Morpheon, two Pikachu and a Mawile. All five ghosts charged into Empoleon, weakening it as Shadow rammed into the penguin himself as well, knocking it out cold. "Let that squirrel dance for a little, Starburst. Shadow, ACTIVATE SHADOW MODE!" Shadow let out a massive roar as dark energy erupted around his body. Then, Shadow tackled Pachirizu with the energy, using the attack Shadow Blitz to knock it out. "Shadow Mode: Deactivate. Good job. Return." Ian said. His Espeon instantly stopped firing stars as the Absol roared again, dispersing the evil aura. Then they both returned to their black Elite Balls, making Ian smile, at least for a little bit.

"You're really strong!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thank you Dawn. Ask Zoey is you can borrow the book I gave her. It might help you as well." Ian told her, then he spun around and walked off as he pulled his long package from his pocket. "Hmm… I wonder what this is…" he mumbled.

Once at the room he was supposed to prepare in Ian took the package out once again, taking a close look. The first thing he noticed was the blue paper, covered in golden suns and lightning bolts. The package was about one inch wide and about a foot long. Smiling, Ian took the paper off to reveal two flutes, one made out of Thunderstone and the other made out of Aura Crystal. "Ah, so THAT was what she meant with one is mine and the other is a present, huh? I wonder if they still work…" Ian mumbled, setting the blue flute to his lips and blowing, causing a calm serenade to flow through the air, catching everybody's attention.

"Hydreigon, Giga Impact!" "Dodge and use SolarBeam, Bayleef!" "Hydreigon, Protect!" the two Trainers on the field ordered, yet no attack was used as a soft tune filled the air. "Huh? That's Serenade of Illusions. But the only time I heard that was with Ian…" Terna mumbled, hearing the familiar rhythmic notes. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR THAT BASTARD?" Jack shouted at her, which was immediately met by a couple of "SHHH!"s and a "Shut up. You're ruining the music." Yet several minutes later, the relaxing serenade ended…

"Ah, perfect. Glad to see it still works. And judging by the "Aww…"s in the arena the crowd enjoyed my practice round. Time to test me new flute." Ian said, replacing the flute with Terna's, strapping the Aura Crystal one to his belt. Then, he created some Frequency Glass. **(A.N.: Frequency Glass changes color from blue to red depending on how well the instrument performs. If the glass gets red, the frequency matches, but if the glass goes fully clear the instrument has been tuned to absolute perfection.) **He then tried it out, yet all of his attempts caused the glass to turn either blue or purple-ish blue, showing him that it was a horrible flute. Frowning, he blew all of the dust out and used Aura to reshape the flute, making it a perfectly tuned one like his own. _"Nice try, Terna. The first flute I made only had the basic flute working. Nevertheless, the flute you made was of very bad quality, so bad it was totally unplayable. I fixed it, though, and now it works like a charm." "That bad?" "That bad." "Oh…" "Hey, it is the thought that counts, and I still liked the flute either way. It just needed a little help, which I gave it. Simple enough." "Okay! Your next opponent is Jack. I don't care what happens, but destroy him." "Sure thing."_

"FIRST SEMI-FINAL MATCH! JACK! IAN! WHO'S GOING TO BECOME THE VICTOR? TIME TO SEE!" the MC told the crowd as they roared and both Jack and Ian entered the arena. "Come on out! Flygon!" "All out, Morpheon!" both contestants said as they released their Pokémon. "DRAGON MASTER JACK VERSUS THE LORD OF MIRRORS! HERE IS I-A-N! START!" "Flygon, use Fly, then Twister!" Jack shouted out. _**"Protect."**_ Ian send to Morpheon, letting everybody else hear it as well. Flygon flew up into the air and fired a large tornado at Morpheon, but it was stopped by a green shield. Ian, meanwhile winked at Terna, something Jack noticed. "Hey, Ian! Stop staring at my girlfriend and FIGHT, damn it!" At the words my girlfriend, however, Ian's gaze turned into a freezing cold one. _**"Morpheon, this match has carried on long enough. Time to end it, and I already know how. Let us end this with one attack, namely…" **_"Morpheon, Triple Finish!" Ian shouted. Morpheon just grinned. {About time. TAKE THIS! TRIPLE FINISH! HYA!} With those words from the pink Eeveelution, Morpheon fired a single attack of unbelievable proportions, knocking the Flygon out with a combined SolarBeam, Hydro Pump and Fire Blast into the dragon, tearing it apart. "Win."

After the match was ended Ian simply left Jack behind, so he decided to head after Ian. And guess where he found the guy? That's right, with his little sister, hand in hand, talking about the matches so far. "… And because those matches are so easy for me to win, I am considering returning to Spiron soon." "Maybe I can come with you, Ian. It would be fun, hanging out like always. Remember, we haven't hung out for years now." "Sounds like a plan, but what about Jack?" "Him? Big brother, we don't need Jack. I mean, sure, he helped me out for a little while, but he treated me like we were a newly married couple. And even worse, he's quite a pervert, too." "I see… I think I am going to dig into his past for a bit tonight." "Can I PLEASE come with you?" "What about Jack?" "What about him? Any less time spend with him is less time wasted in horrible company." (So, that guy thinks I'll just hand that hottie over to him? Screw him, I 'll just keep her to myself.) Jack thought angrily. "Uh… You DO know I can hear both your breathing AND your thoughts, right Jack?" (Aw, shit!) "And I AM going to take Terna along. If she WANTED to stay with you, then fine, but she does not." "That's because you've hypnotized her. Here's a simple test. Terna, who makes better company?" Jack asked Terna, who stared at him for a few seconds. "Ian, duh. Why do you ask? Are you insane or something? Who would choose YOU over Ian?" "You see? SHE'S HYPNOTIZED! NO SANE WOMAN OR GIRL WOULD CHOOSE YOU OVER ME!" Jack shouted out. Ian just grinned and summoned a small holographic display and started typing very rapidly. (Think of over-seven-hundred-words-per-second kind of rapid.) "Who would choose YOU over Ian? I mean, you're weak, a bad Trainer and person, you drink and smoke, you're a player and have zero special abilities. Ian is the master of the Spiron Battle Frontier, strong enough to beat over a hundred guards in under twenty seconds, a wonderful Trainer and an even better person, he doesn't drink nor smoke, he is friendly to practically everybody, calm and composed, selfless, dedicated to his friends and despises power when unneeded. And on top of that, Ian is extremely rich, owns 18 boats and a personal army, a castle as his residence, he has THREE JETS and he can control light, space and time!" Jack actually took a few steps back after hearing that. **"Hey, Terna. Come look at this."** Ian told Terna in Eternyan. **"Come look at what, Ian?" "Some info I have gathered about this Jack person." "Alright…" **Terna started reading the list. Then she suddenly stopped at a single paragraph that, when translated, read: Sexual History. "… He slept with HOW MANY WOMEN?" "147. Shocking, right? He also has 81 cases of rape on his list, 7 of which were men, and a shocking 23 cases of child rape not counted, where 12 were boys. And that makes a total of 104 cases of rape. And I am still searching." "Ew…" Jack was shocked once again. "How did you find out?" he asked Ian, who grinned. "So you are not denying it. Idiot. As to how I found out… Well… I know how to get my spies on the right tracks, and THEY find more then the police does." "Oh…"

"AND NOW FOR THE FINAL BATTLE: IAN, LORD OF MIRRORS VERSUS LIGHTNING CHAMPION AXEL!" "Hey, Ian. You know, I'm kind of happy that we're still standing, but. You. Are. Going. Down." Axel said with a smirk. Ian just yawned as he pressed a button on his glove, then slid his finger down a touch screen, grabbed and twisted a mini Poké Ball, enlarged it and started spinning it on his finger. "You DO know that this is a Double Battle, right?" Ian asked Axel, who nodded. "Of course, so what?" "Well, I am a regional Final Frontier Brain that specializes in crazy combos and Double Matches, so this should be much harder for you than for me." "As if. Electrivire, Zekrom! Battle time!" "Tsk, idiot… Morpheon, come on out!" Axel and Ian said, summoning their respective Pokémon. "Um, Ian? You need to send out your second Pokémon as well." The referee said. "Yes, I know," Ian replied, "but I need to concentrate, and too much NOISE can disrupt my focus." Ian made sure to get the crowd quiet by roaring out the word noise, causing it to echo around a bit while everybody else shut up. "Thank you. Now watch." Ian mumbled.

"XD-002, I summon you. Come to battle and stand by my side. Shadow Lugia 2.0, COME ON OUT!"

**A.N.: So, Ian finally releases his own Shadow Pokémon. And no, it is NOT the same Lugia from Pokémon XD. This Shadow Lugia is an artificial Pokémon that completely lacks a 'heart' instead of having it locked. There is only one way to purify it, but that way also destroys it. Ian is not going to use it a lot for the first half of the story, though, because it lacks a lot of basic functions, making it function like a robot or an exo-armor. Later on SL2 gets an upgrade, giving it the ability to actually DO SOMETHING without getting synced with Ian first.**


	4. Ch 3: Fatal Hurricane

Chapter 3: Fatal Hurricane…

"_**XD-002, I summon you. Come to battle and stand by my side. Shadow Lugia 2.0, COME ON OUT!"**_

With that, Ian tossed the spinning ball up, releasing the Ultimate Shadow Pokémon for the whole world to see. "Now SYNCHRONIZE!" the beast's Trainer shouted, and then… He fell. He just dropped as his entire consciousness entered Shadow Lugia. And when the Sync was completed the tyrant finally opened his eyes, red like blood, and roared.

{Ah, it feels good to use XD-002 again. Morpheon, you ready?} the Shadow asked the pink Eeveelution, who nodded. {Fifteen minutes, right?} Morpheon asked Ian/Shadow Lugia Version 2.0. {Yeah, the same as my Limit Mode. Alright, you take the Electrivire, Zekrom is mine.} {Won't be a challenge to beat them both, although the Zekrom is pretty decently trained.} {I agree completely, Morpheon.}

"Right side ready?" the referee asked Axel, who nodded, grinning. "Left side ready?" he asked Ian, only to see him out cold. "_Ian is not going to wake up until we finish the battle. Yes, we are ready._" Lugia send to the man, who looked surprised. Nevertheless, he nodded. "This will be a two-on-two between the team of Zekrom and Electrivire and the team of Shadow Lugia and Morpheon. Fight!"

"Zekrom, Dark Pulse. Get that thing out immediately. Electrivire, kill the pinkie with Thunder Wave and Thunder." {As if! Morpheon, Ground-type. SHADOW RUSH!} the Lugia roared, and charged in with a Volt Tackle-like attack, slamming its body cloaked in dark power into the Zekrom. The huge Dragon-Electric-type roared in pain as it got fried with 4x normal damage while the Lugia winced thanks to the recoil. Roaring, the great dragon almost struck the Psychic-type with the Dark Pulse.

Electrivire, meanwhile, had resorted to Brick Breaks and Thunder Punches to try and take Morpheon down, but to protect himself he had shifted to a Ground-Ghost-type, using Protect once in a while, simply bugging it as their team lost more and more points.

{AARGH! That HURT, you know?} SL shouted as he got hit by a Dark Pulse. {Time to pay! Morpheon, retreat, NOW! SHADOW STORM!} the Lugia shouted in anger, summoning two enormous black tornadoes, then making them slam into Zekrom, dealing 4x damage once again. {ENOUGH! DARK BLAST!} Zekrom roared, striking the Lugia with the dense blast of dark energy, the bird dropping down in pain.

Lifting a huge foot, Zerkom was preparing to crush the Legend. Bad move, as if it had waited it would've seen the dark aura surrounding SL going red as his mind stopped functioning properly due to his emotions causing his Shadow Energy to go haywire.

{GRAAH!} SL roared as it shot up, actually PIERCING Zekrom's foot in the process.{Oh, no!} Morpheon mumbled as it used Psychic to move Electrivire. **"**_**Bad news, people. Ian's emotions have caused the energy within Shadow Lugia to go completely haywire! He's out of control and in a state known as Reverse Mode. Do NOT send your Pokémon out, as Ian will not attack humans just yet, but Pokémon will risk their lives if they fight him. Thank you.**_**"** Morpheon pulsed around. {SHADOW END!} SL shouted as he prepped a single blast of energy powerful enough to rip Zekrom to shreds with its 4x effectiveness. {ZEKROM, OUT OF THE WAY!} Morpheon shouted, slamming Zekrom down and taking the blow instead. {… Ah, shit… That… Actually hurt me… Urgh…} he said as he exploded, covering the entire field in pink gel, the shock of the cold liquid hitting his face returning Ian to his senses for a little bit. {ZEKROM! DARK BLAST ME, FULL POWER!} SL shouted, Zekrom gladly obeying as it blasted SL with the deep black energy once again. Several seconds into the attack, an explosion rocked the field…

BOOM!

Suddenly, a large black bird fell out of the beam of dark power, hitting the ground, knocked out. A flash of light occurred as Ian's eyes FINALLY opened. Checking the clock, he saw the entire exchange took under two minutes in all. "Shadow Lugia, return." he said, pissed off at the amount of damage caused. (At least Shadow Blast was not used.) he thought.

"Morpheon? You ready to continue?" _"Anytime." _"Perfect. Morpheon, use REFORM!" the Trainer ordered, the Morpheon gel glowing a little bit as it floated off of the faces of the crowd, the referee, the MC, Pokémon, judges and the field and shot back to Ian. Then, the DyNA Pokémon slowly REFORMED, the blobs of liquid gel taking on the shape of limbs as they fused, wounds healing and energy returning. This process took about fifteen seconds. "Feon! Morpheon!"/{I'm back in the game!} Morpheon shouted, and Ian just grinned at the many amazed, confused and even shocked faces he was seeing, before taking a deep breath. "Really? Wonderful. Iron Tail Zekrom, then Brick Break Electrivire and Bolt Rush Zekrom. Finish it off with Earth Shaker!" {Gladly.} {Morpheon? You just died. How did you- ARGH!} Zekrom asked before it got smashed down with Iron Tail. Morpheon then KO'd Electrivire with a single intense Brick Break, then slammed himself coated in a field of dense flux energy straight into Zekrom's stomach, making it double over once again. And Morpheon ended this battle with a single massive earthquake, one so powerful that the whole Sinnoh region shook. "We win. Good job Morpheon."

**About 30 minutes later…**

**Jack's POV**

(Now where can that girl be? No matter where she is, I'll bet she is there with Mr. Perfect.) I thought in annoyance, still searching for my girlfriend who ran off as soon as the match ended and Ian left.

"Ah, there you are." I heard that one angelic voice mumble. "Yeah, here I am. I need to get the Shadow Energy I absorbed out of my system, so I decided to have a drink. Want one as well?" Yep, Mr. Perfect is there as well… I ran off towards the voices. "No, thanks. I really should be getting back to Jack. You know, thank him and say my goodbyes." Those few words stopped me in my tracks. (She's really dumping me for HIM? That bitch!) "Um, Jack? Maybe you shouldn't think such things near my brother, him being a mind reader and everything…" (Oh, shit.) was all I could think before a white-haired guy slammed me into a wall, face first I might add. "You should start thinking about just WHAT you are going to think before you actually think that. Same with speaking, by the way." a mostly monotone voice whispered in my ear, the hand slowly crushing my neck. "Ian? I think you're choking him… Mind letting go?" "Oh, sorry, Terna." "You should apologize to him." "Ah, I would rather not, you know?" "Okay. Sorry, Jack. Worth a try, though." (I agree.) I thought, Ian letting me go, causing me to drop down a few inches. "Take a few deep breaths and come in." the Trainer ordered me as the duo entered their room. I followed his order, took a few deep breaths and stepped inside.

Once I entered the room I saw a scene that explained a lot about how Ian created his appeal combo. What I saw was Terna playing with a bunch of thin beams of light, twisting and bending. I actually noticed something. (Wow, Terna actually looks pretty cute like that, playing with light beams in every color of the raimbow.) "I know, right? I like seeing her like that as well, so I break light up and use it as an interface to play a little game with her. Want something to drink?" "Depends. Are you going to poison it and what the bloody hell are you drinking!" I exclaimed as I saw Ian sip from a clear light blue substance, one that seemed to glow as well. "Why would I poison you? I mean, sure, I dislike you, we have our differences and we both want my little sister to come with us, but nevertheless, you helped her get here, helped me get here and helped us meet again. So the least I can do is thank you and offer you a drink without poison. Here." Ian said as he threw me a small crystal computer, which I caught. Upon closer inspection I saw that it was made from a brightly glowing blue crystal. "How do I activate this thing?" I mumbled, just as the screen flashed to life. "This list shows you a rough description of how everything I have tastes. It also has several search options, which I suggest you use, by the way. It is a very long list." he finished drily. Grinning, I tapped search and scanned for sweet alcohol, the list giving me about 3500 hits. "I told you it was quite the long list. I suggest you try a Glowing Moon, one of my specialties. It is a blue-silvery drink, clear, pretty sweet, a soft flavor. A bit like sugar water with fruit. It has an alcoholic percentage of 5.3%, so you can have a lot of it too. The only bad thing about it is that it, like my own drink, glows. Although that is not really a bad thing, but most humans consider drinking glowing substances very bad." Typing it into the search bar, I hit Scan and found one entry:

Glowing Moon

Origin: Original

Base flavor: Sweet

Specific flavor: Sugar water-like, soft sweet drink, often served with fruit. Often mixed with a hint of usually either apple or strawberry, although Glowing Moons can be mixed with pretty much any fruit, although bitter and spicy fruits are not recommended. Goes very well with sweet or sour fruit, and some people also like their drinks with a hint of salty fruit. Easily adaptable to individual tastes.

Design, presentation and look: the Glowing Moon in a clear blue-silvery fluid, usually served in a sparkling clear glass, either colorless, light blue, light cyan, blue, cyan, grey or silvery or in a glass made of Silverstone or moon stone, preferably cleaned and shined.

Unique properties: Glowing Moons can be very effective to regain energy, and people who drink it while sick usually recover exceptionally fast. Some people, mostly ones with a very bad immunity system, drink Glowing Moons a lot as it has been reported that a lot of people experience a temporary or even permanent increase in immunity. It can also neutralize addictions, drugs, viruses and over 97% of all known types of poison. Very advised for people that can get sick easily and very often.

"… I guess it is kind of a cure-all, huh?" I asked Ian. "Yeah, kind of. A medicine useful in almost any situation, cheap, useful before, during and after a disease, an antidote, addiction therapy, drug cure and drink, all in one. It also tastes pretty good." I actually pondered for a little bit. "… Eh, why not. I would like one of those things." "Fruit? I guess strawberries would work for you." "Yeah, sounds good." Ian grinned, then placed his hands on the wall and pulled them away diagonally, creating a large black field with green lines like a hard drive running along the edges. "Drink Mixer." he said, pulling out a large machine. Humming a simple lullaby Ian swiped his hand over the screen, activating it. He then typed in 'Glowing Moon, basic version, strawberry variant.' And the machine opened, Ian taking a bunch of things out. Grabbing a glass out of the hole Ian poured several liquids in, added some sugar, stirred it and poured a little bit of strawberry juice in as well. He stirred once again, then stirred the other direction once, quickly, causing the drink to turn a faint silver. He shook it, and it became a clear grey fluid. He shook it some more and the stuff started to glow as it turned blue in the clear crystal glass. "Here you go." Ian said, handing me the drink. "Ian? Can I have some milk, please?" Terna asked him. Smiling at her, he handed her a large bottle of milk he got from Arceus knows where. Thanking him, she rapidly drained over half the bottle in one go.

"So…" I started. "So… What?" Ian asked me. "Well," I explained, "We both want your sister to join us. How are we going to fix that?" "Hmm… Well, I was originally planning on letting Terna decide, but you can not accept her choice, it seems. Like it or not, I am still her brother and legal guardian, so I have the right to take her away from you by force if I need to. However, I do not like using force against a mere human, so I propose that you accompany up to the Spiron region and become my rival. Of course, we WILL have to get you a Starter first, as your current party does not cut it at all." "I see. That sounds like a good plan, other than the Starter. Why do I need one?" I asked Ian, hoping he would explain. Which he did. "Starters in Spiron are Level 50, a level that fits in with the maximum of Level 1000 of the Pokémon from Spiron. Most regular wild Pokémon above ground vary between Level 25 and Level 950. Also, a lot of Shadow Pokémon roam Spiron Surface, hence the Spiron Underground. The Spiron Underground is our main area, where our cities and stuff are. We also have a total of 46 Gyms and Badges, namely on for each known type: Ground, Normal, Ghost, Fire, Water, Grass, Flying, Bug, Ice, Dark, Steel, Psychic, Rock, Poison, Fighting, Electric and Dragon. We also have a few MORE types: Sound, Light, Zero and Sky, along with the Omni-types and a Special Gym for each of these 22 types. We also have a Shadow-type Gym and a Master Gym. Anyway, you require all 46 Gym Badges to enter the League. Now, to challenge the Elites you first need to defeat several trials. After the Elites you fight the Champion for the cup. After THAT you can still fight against the Battle Frontier, with me as the number-one of Spiron standing at the top of the Frontier, waiting in the Battle Dimension, waiting for somebody to clear the brutal 500- and 999-win streaks."

To say I was impressed would be an understatement. I mean, if what he said is right, then he got 46 Badges, a place as Champion in the Hall of Fame, beat the Spiron region's Battle Frontier, including a 999-wins streak and then he beat the strongest Trainer in the region. Wow. "Well, actually I am the strongest Trainer in the world, possibly multiple worlds, and I was never beaten as the Champion, I resigned. And drink your Glowing Moon. It does not get any better if you keep stirring it, you know?"

Looking down I saw the glass still filled up, the bluish fluid swirling inside it. "Well, I accept." I said, raising my glass. "To Spiron!" And with those words I took a big gulp of the shining drink.

Truth to be said, it tasted pretty nice, like strawberries.

**Ian's POV**

"To Spiron." I said after him, taking a sip of my own drink. And if you were wondering, mine tastes like… No idea, really. A very sweet substance, sweeter than sugar, yet not disgusting. A very odd drink. Smiling, I took another sip, letting a warm feeling spread through my body. And just as I was about to finish my drink Axel burst in.

"IAN! I'VE HEARD YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FULL BATTLE, DOUBLE!" he shouted, so I punched him in the gut to shut him up. "Fifteen minutes, arena, Spiron rules." I hissed in his face, then I threw him out and locked the door.

"Terna, where is my Snag Machine?" I asked her, so she replied with "Still in the Eternya Mansion. I suggest you use Cyberspace to get there." I nodded and turned to Jack. "Keep her safe and entertained." I ordered him, then I jumped into the hole in the wall.

With a small flash I reached by bedroom. Ignoring the room itself I grabbed a device from the bed and returned through the portal.

"Back." I said, putting the Snag Machine on and linking it to my glove. "If you only left for about five seconds, then why tell me to keep Terna entertained?" Jack asked me, so I explained that my portals could have dropped me off anywhere.

"Alright, so now we move this thing…" I mumbled as I picked my Drink Mixer up and threw it back into my Cyberspace storage. I then closed the portal.

"On to victory." I said, grabbing and enlarging a single sphere as I charged my White Aura in my right hand and my Black Aura in my left. After I completed my charging, I grabbed my headphone, swung it around my neck and Teleported the three of us to the battle field.

**Normal POV**

Ian was bored, floating in midair as he sat down on an imaginary bench, crossed legs and all. He even started shooting crystal targets with his bow, sniping at a speed of about 5 bulls eyes per second, hitting the centre every time he let an arrow fly.

Terna, meanwhile, was simply zapping people. She pointed at anybody she saw, sending a shock of 250 volts through their bodies. Every once in a while she would make people do strange things by using the electrical current in them to control their bodies, making them trip or something.

Jack was happily staring at Terna. That is, he was, until a silver arrow struck the tree, missing his nose by about one tenth of an inch, a note attached to it. Looking in the direction the arrow came from, he saw Ian's hand over his shoulder, making it likely he tossed the arrow that was now embedded into the tree, the tip stuck a foot deep into the wood. Taking the note, Jack was unsure whether he should laugh or shout. It read: Stop staring at my little sister. Ian

A few miles above the trio another girl, this one with forest green eyes and clothes, was watching the bunch waste time.

"It's almost time to awaken, Ian. Prepare yourself." She whispered before vanishing in a burst of green light, rose petals floating down from where she disappeared.

**A.N.: So, Tera makes her entrance. What does she mean by awakening Ian? Why is it that Ian, Terna AND Tera can all use something so much like Teleporting? How can Terna control Lightning, and why does Ian have control over both Aura AND Space? Not to mention this: Why am I asking you this if I know the answers? You will see in Chapter 4. Bye, guys!**


	5. Ch 4: Game On!

**A.N.: So, we are at chapter 4, huh? Fine by me. A new region, a new character, a new battle style and one new way to throw up! GO!**

Chapter 4: Game On!

"_**It's almost time to awaken, Ian. Prepare yourself." The girl whispered before vanishing in a burst of green light, rose petals floating down from where she disappeared.**_

"When is Axel going to arrive? I am bored." Ian whined as he split one arrow with another, then repeated it six times before shooting a ninth arrow straight through the eight, halving them.

"No idea, but we've been here for almost 20 minutes already." Terna answered, clearly annoyed.

"I'm right here, you know? Nice shot, by the way." a voice said. Turning, Ian saw Axel with a confident smile.

"I'll crush your precious little Morpheon." he said, causing Ian to shake his head.

"Did you already forget what happened to Morpheon after he got blown up? He reformed, regaining his energy and removing any damage in the process. Crushing is hardly going to affect him." Ian said, annoyed.

"Yeah? Well, whatever. BRING IT ON!" Axel shouted, sending his Zekrom and Electrivire out once again.

"Come on, time to roll." Ian told Morpheon as Aura erupted from his hands, the black and white light giving him a powerful look.

"Wait! You can't battle!" Axel shouted, but Ian simply told him that Spiron battle rules stated that a Trainer was allowed to fight himself or herself. Axel just frowned before shrugging it off.

"Hyper Beam, Zekrom. Brick Break that guy, Electrivire!"

"Aura Shield. Morpheon, we are going to use Aura and Light, and only Aura and Light." Ian told Morpheon as he waved his left hand, the black energy forming a spiked shield that harmed Electrivire pretty badly. It also prevented his escape as the shield was engulfed in a Hyper Beam, knocking the Electrivire out.

"Return, you weakling. I'll punish you after the match. Jolteon!" Axel said, grabbing two Poké Balls from his belt. Ian, however, was faster and used his own Poké Ball to capture Electrivire instead. A burst of light, three shakes and a ping later Ian had caught Axel's Electrivire.

"Snagging completed." Ian said with a wide grin. Axel just raised his shoulders, not too shocked, and send out a Jolteon. "Jolt!"/{Help!} it shouted, making it sound like a battle cry. Nodding, Ian just charged another Poké Ball.

"Aura Sphere." {Aura Sphere!} Trainer and Pokémon said simultaneously as they charged and fired spheres of white and blue energy at the Jolteon, knocking it out. Ian just repeated the Snagging of Electrivire.

"And that makes two. Now for Zekrom… Ultra Ball: Charge!" Ian said, preparing another Snag Ball for Zekrom. "Morpheon, jump back, then use Brilliant Mist to get whatever he sends out off of our backs for now."

With a wide grin Morpheon hopped back several feet, dodging a blue lightning bolt in the process, and released pearl-like mist all over the field, allowing only Zero-types, Light-types, Omni-types and creatures with a strong affinity for light to see. Zekrom, being none of those, was rendered useless and blind.

"Aura Hammer!" Ian shouted before smashing a a very large black, spiked hammer down on Zekrom's head, flooring the Legendary Pokémon in one blow. He then tapped Zekrom with the charged ball, Snagging it. "Snagging complete. Three." was heard after a faint bleep.

"Raichu, Eelectross, go!" Axel ordered, still pissed off at Ian for beating his team so easily. One thing he didn't see coming, though, was the pair of charged Ultra Balls send at the Great and Master Balls containing his two prize Pokémon. The Snag Balls struck the opening buttons straight on, causing them to drain and break Axel's own Poké Balls. "And five. Going strong."

"IAN!" Axel shouted, tossing a Cherish Ball up and releasing the powerful bird of lightning, Zapdos. "Zapdos, kill them all!" he ordered, ticking Ian off. "THUNDERBOLT THEM ALREADY!" Axel screamed, so Zapdos obeyed, firing a bolt of deadly lightning at Jack…

And then, just an inch before the energy struck Jack's face, it stopped, floating in midair. Turning around Jack saw Terna, palm facing the electricity, glaring at Axel. "Ian? Catch." she said, shooting the bolt at Ian, who captured it with his bare hands, grabbed his bow and shot it straight at… Zapdos, shocking the bird out of the air with about a million times more electricity at it used to be.

"Zapdos!" Axel shouted, panicking until he heard a short, sharp whistling noise. Just then a golden shaft struck his shoulder, causing it to erupt in pain. "ARGH! IAN, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOT ME!" he shouted out, enraged, while Ian merely smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I shot you. Nice shot, right? Anyway, I should probably Teleport you over to the Pokémon Center, right? Oh, also…" Ian started, then he Teleported the Poké Ball linked to Zapdos, Axel's Trainer ID and a large sum of prize money to his feet. "I should take these along. You are a horrible Trainer, you know. Really, you are kind of like Paul when he was younger, although he is quite nice now. Goodbye and later, Axel." he concluded, then he Teleported Axel away.

"So, we should get packing. The boat to Spiron shall leave in seven hours." Ian said. "But why now? Seven hours seems like a pretty decent amount of time to pack up." Jack asked the Frontier Brain, who took out a map. Unrolling it, he slammed his right index finger down on a place near Sunyshore City. "This is our current location…" Drawing his finger down to the Battle Zone, he looked Jack in the eyes, his crimson orbs still scaring Jack like usual. "… And THAT is our dock. I can fly, Terna can use Voltage Travel and I can probably carry you, but that would still we a several, hours journey. Also, we will need to inform your parents about your newest destination. Any more stupid questions?" Jack just shook his head, accepting his fate.

(A.N.: Ian was allowed to shoot Axel, because Spiron rules state that the Trainer may be knocked out or wounded in a battle, but murder is not allowed. That is the main reason why Ian shot Axel in the shoulder, not the neck. Also, his arrow dissolves in artificial light or darkness, so his shot is barely traceable.)

Two hours later…

"Finally!" Ian exclaimed as he saw his human companion approach, Terna behind him, carrying a large stack of stuff. Frowning, I opened a hole to cyberspace.

"Hello Jack. Hey Terna! Just throw everything down into cyberspace." he said, letting Terna dump two people worth of stuff in the large hole, then tossing her own backpack in, Ian doing the same and Jack following. Closing the hole, Ian asked Jack why he had enough stuff for two people AND his backpack. His answer? "I have a LOT of stuff, Ian."

"So, how are we going to get to the Battle Zone?" Jack asked the two white-haired children accompanying him, and to answer Ian threw two of his crimson-on-black Poké Balls up.

"Ruby, Sapphire. We need transport!" he shouted as his Latios and Latias materialized, causing Jack to step back in shock.

"You have TWO Legendaries?" he asked Ian, who thought for a bit.

"Latias, Latios, Latius, Mew, Zekrom, Articuno, Moltres, Shadow Lugia, Suicune, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Morpheon, Dupleon… Nope, I have 12 Legends, 2 Neos, a large amount of Pseudos and two Pokémon who were called Legendaries a long time ago. I also have a Ralts, a Kirlia and a Gallade, and those three have DNA of the three great dragons from Unova, so they are half normal and half Legendary. Quite a collection, I must say." Ian summed up.

Terna, meanwhile, had gotten on Ruby and prepared for take-off. "Hey, Jack? You coming or what? Get on Sapphire so we can go already!" she shouted, Jack looking confused.

"But Terna, if I do that we're going to leave Ian behind! Not that I mind, of course, but still! We need protection and Ian has a Pokémon that can defeat an army with ease, making it perfect for the job!" Jack exclaimed, causing Terna to giggle and Ian to double over in laughter.

"No worries, Jack. Ian has his own way of getting across the sea. Isn't that right, Ian?" Terna asked Ian, who grinned and nodded.

"To the Battle Zone, okay? I will meet you four there, if not mid-flight." Ian said, making the two Eons bolt off.

"Okay, now the real fun starts. Wings of Light: Activate!" Ian said, and he took off.

Meanwhile, above the seas…

"Terna? What exactly did you mean by Ian having his own transport?" Jack asked her, but Terna simply smiled and counted down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. HI IAN!" she shouted, making Jack look around like he was crazy. Just then, a white bolt shot past with a "Hi Terna." like noise.

"Ian?" Jack asked, amazed at the Trainer who was flying in front of them.

"Yep. Missed me?" Ian asked as he flipped around, entering a standing position as he was flying backwards.

"You wish." Jack answered with a grin.

"Well, I sure did miss my cute little Terna." Ian told her, then flipped and shot off, making a looping with a barrel roll in the middle, then stopping about five centimeters (two inches) above Terna, ruffling her hair and blasting off once again.

"How about a little game?" Ian asked. "The rules are: You two will race me on your Eon. The one to land on the Battle Zone first will have won. If your EON drops you, they will have to pick you up before they can fly on again. We have about two-third remaining, so that should be a nice distance. You two will get a minute to get ahead."

"Fine by me." "I'm in, big brother!" the two on the Eons replied, Ian smiling at the idea of a race. He immediately stopped, the Eons doing the same which caused Jack to fall off, the Latias, Ruby grabbing his collar with her maw.

After Jack got back on the Latios, Sapphire, Ian shouted "START!" and the two bolted off once again, Jack only barely remaining on Ian's Latios this time.

About three minutes later…

"Say Ruby, I think Ian forgot the time. Mind contacting him?" Terna asked Ruby as Jack laughed. Ruby simply cooed. {Yes, miss Terna, I will. I miss him too…}

"Nah, no need. He's just too slow!" he said, angering Sapphire who threw him off, their speed making him bounce on the water for about a quarter of a mile. Once he stopped, however, Sapphire got him out of the water, still making him sit backwards. _"Do not call master slow."_ he said to his rider.

"_Master." "Ruby?" "Yes, master. The race started about three minutes ago, so you should get moving. If you hurry up you can still beat us with ease, like usual." "Very well. Thank you, Ruby." "No problem, master! Be sure to thank miss Terna as well, as she asked me to contact you." "I shall. See you in a few minutes." "See you soon master. Miss you…"_

(Well, no time to waste waiting here!) Ian thought, then the Spiron Frontier Brain shot off, his speed making him look like a thin white laserbeam.

"So, when do you think Ian's gonna be here?" Jack asked Terna just before a white stripe shot past, the afterimages fading away.

"Well, Ruby, seems like we lost again. I think I'll go on ahead." Terna said to Ruby, then she shot off, a lightning bolt marking her trail.

"So that leaves only me, I gue- !" Jack ended as Sapphire shot off in his ExtremeSpeed attack.

Once Jack arrived he got thrown down by Latios, Latias just giggling behind him. Angry, Jack stuck his right middle finger up, then started looking for Terna and Ian. He found Terna…

Almost alone…

Talking to a girl…

With no Ian in sight!

The girl Terna was talking to seemed to be a relative of Ian's, both sharing a pale skin, LED-like white hair and crimson eyes.

"… So you just left him behind?" "Hey, you did the same." "No, I beat him. Big difference." "I beat him too, Monica!" "Touché."

(Wow, even a somewhat similar voice, only her voice is more female and a tad happier. Ian's is just that, a voice. No specific gender to be found, no emotion, hell, the guy speaks in a freaking MONOTONE!)

"You know Jack, it is not nice to think of people like that if you do not know them." the girl said. (Great, so she is a happy female Ian of about 14, mind reading and all.)

"Trust me, you have no idea. We should board the boat." the girl said.

"I agree with Monica. Come on Jack, Ian already boarded." Terna said.

"Uh, Terna?" Jack started.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Monica?"

"Moni? Oh, she already boarded. Come on!" Terna said as she grabbed Jack's wrist and ran off, the 0s horsepower girl walking up with ease. When she reached the gate, however…

"Oh, crap. Ian still has our tickets." Terna mumbled, facepalming.

"Miss? Are you Terna Eternya? And your companion Jack Sanoso?" the man at the gate asked. Both nodded.

"Your big brother… Ian, right? Anyway, your guy already showed me your tickets. How that guy can afford three life-time passes is beyond me…"

"Three life-time passes… To this boat?" Jack asked, shocked once again. (A.N.: He gets amazed pretty easily, huh?)

"To all boats in Orre, Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Unova, Almia, Fiore, Oblivia, Pokétopia AND the Spiron region." the man answered, amazed himself.

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh…" Jack just fainted (anime style.) from the shock.

"Never mind him, he's pretty easy to amaze. (A.N.: I know, right?) Oh, and for the record, my brother is loaded. Too bad he forgot his jets and his own boats, because he owns a couple of each. But at least you got his name right. Yes, my brother's name is Ian Eternya. Remember it, know it, worship it. Pun not intended." Terna said.

"Sorry, but what pun?"

"Wor-ship it. A boat this size is also called a ship and MAN, that is not funny on a whole new level. Tell the pun to a sailor, they might find it funny." And with those words Terna swung Jack over his shoulder and walked off.

Somewhere far away a sailor suddenly laughed out loud as he thought of the pun with saying worship on or near a large boat.

"So Ian, why are you sitting there?" Terna asked her big brother as he sat on the roof of the boat.

"Enjoying the view, relaxing. You know I like roofs. You are harder to hit and find. Want to join me?" Ian mumbled, Terna hearing him just fine. "Sure." she answered as she threw Jack up, Ian catching him.

"And up we go!" Terna shouted as she jumped up about 15 feet, landing on the roof next to Ian.

"Ah, you're right. The roof really DOES have the best view!" "Yes, I know. I have lived on the roof of a police building for a while, remember?" "Yeah, wasn't that in Sinnoh?" "Yeah. Hearthome City. The police was reaching for me, so I slept on the roof. Ironically, they never found me." "Why would they try to catch you?" "Some old lady was mad at me for beating her grandson at some stupid tournament, so she broke in into my apartment, got zapped by a Zap Cannon turret in my security system, then made them arrest me for both thievery and assault." "Thievery and assault?" "Thievery because she stuffed a necklace in my pocket. Also, she dropped her wallet in my apartment, so as she had no permission to enter I was allowed to keep her wallet. I halved the amount of money she had in total by taking her cash out, then returning it. She also said that I assaulted her using my Rhyperior, shocking her with a Zap Cannon attack and even attempted to rape her, but the rape was prevented by her son who saved her." "That bi- Mean old lady! What happened afterwards?" "I encountered them, told them that Rhyperior can not learn Zap Cannon, even though some can learn it in Spiron, and then told them what really happened. Not just my side of the story, but the REAL story, using security tapes and everything." "Whoa, wait a minute. You mean that that talk about your project of getting every action from or around you by using a satellite security camera was serious?" "Yep." "So we're being taped right now?" "Nope. I do not want any information leaking out, so I covered us in several layers on energy shielding. It keeps sound in, maked us invisible and inapproachable, prevents taping or sensing us, mechanically, using psychic, Aura or whatever, and the shielding is invisible from this side!" "Cool. Must've taken a lot of energy, though…"

"Ow… My head… What happened?" Jack asked the two siblings, thus interrupting their lovely chat about magical shielding.

"Uh… Why are you two holding hands? And where is Monica?" he continued, Ian laughing as Terna just giggled.

"None of your business and why? Something you need to tell her?" Ian asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I do. I kind of… I have a crush on her, okay?" Jack exclaimed, angry at Ian. Ian's smile suddenly faded as his he took on a disgusted look. Terna, however, was torn between going all LMFAO on Jack, ripping his head off and vomiting.

"Listen Jack, we need to have a loooong talk about your crush. And when I mean loooong I mean long enough to fill a few pages with circles." Ian said, Jack looking doubtful.

"Why?" he asked the monotone leader of the little gang. "Uh… Damn, this is awkward…" Ian said. Terna, however, wanted a quick fix to the problem. "Just show him already!"

Sighing, Ian resigned himself to his fate, glowing white. In a few seconds his body shrunk about 6 inches, his muscles were decreased in size and his hair, which he had cut off about one hour before the trip, got longer until it reached just past his butt. Letting the light fade, Monica was revealed. Jack stepped back.

"Please tell me they swapped places." he told Terna, who merely shook his head. "Nope. You, sir, have a crush on my BIG BROTHER!" she said, laughing as Jack puked.

Ian, however, looked both embarrassed and disgusted, so one short flash later he had returned to his normal form.

"So, you thought it was funny to make me seem g**, did you? Well, you know what's even funnier? THIS!" Jack shouted out as he rammed his knee in Ian's crotch. Ian, however, barely noticed.

"That would have hurt if I was a male, you know?" he said in his usual monotone voice. "Luckily I am genderless in this form, as my male form and I have a few little… Problems, I should say. That is the reason I keep my body like this if I need to pretend to be a male."

"Weird. One question, though. If you're genderless, how do you, you know… Use the toilet?" Jack asked, wondering.

"Dude, my body has an internal temperature of about 300 million degrees Celsius in the usual state, so everything I eat evaporates. Terna has a female body and a lower internal temperature of about 750.000 Celsius. Both of our bodies are hot enough to evaporate most metals, and even worse, in mine it is even possible to melt diamonds, although they change into graphite almost instantly. Cool, huh?"

"And since when does energy in any form need to eat at all?" Terna asked the human, stunning him.

"No fighting. Look, Spiron is on the horizon…" Ian said to break up the soon-to-be fight. Smiling, Terna turned around to look, Jack doing the same. That was when Jack finally opened his mouth.

"Oh, whoa!"

Ian just grinned, as did Terna. "Ian! We're finally here…"

"Game on!"


	6. Ch 5: Welcome to the Hell

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Hell…

**A.N.: Probably the longest chapter yet. Okay, so in this chapter Ian and Terna reveal parts of their past from AFTER their big brother erased their memories. Ian also catches a new Pokémon, introduces a new Elite and a new ability of his, and he even gets a new pet! Jack gets introduced to Ian's fan club, which he has even though he hates having a lot of fans, and Jack almost discovers how being deaf feels!**

"_**No fighting. Look, Spiron is on the horizon…" Ian said to break up the soon-to-be fight. Smiling, Terna turned around to look, Jack doing the same. That was when Jack finally opened his mouth.**_

"_**Oh, whoa!"**_

_**Ian just grinned, as did Terna. "Ian! We're finally here…"**_

"_**Game on!"**_

The trio stared at the wonderful Spiron region, looking at the sea, the lush forests and large plains, all the way to the mountaintops that pierced the clouds…

"Wait… Why is there smoke coming from that mountain?" Jack asked me.

"Oh, Mount Star is an active volcano. It erupts every four months or so. Nothing all too unusual."

"Why don't you guys just plug it?"

"Jack, no. There's a reason Spiron has two floors, you know?" Ian asked him, so he looked at Ian with a questioning gaze. Ian sighed.

"The top, also called the surface, of Spiron is filled with dangers and a large amount of hostile Pokémon. Even worse, Cipher uses Spiron as a dump for failed XD Pokémon and unneeded Shadow Pokémon, so they roam our wonderful region as well."

"Oh." Jack said, shaking a bit at the mention of XDs and Shadow Pokémon.

"I am going to take flight for a bit. Keep going that way to reach the exit of the boat." Ian said, pointing at the nose of the boat, then he smiled as his wings erupted from his back. Jack just stared as the white-haired boy used a hand to brush some hair away from his eye as he flapped his white, glowing wings.

Ian's wings could be described as angelic wings, a pure snowy white in color, a soft glow around every feather. He had three pair in all, one pair that extended about five feet per wing, and they were positioned in the middle of his back, the large wings being used for normal flight with extra weight, or for gliding. His second and third pairs were about half the size of the main wings, each of the four extending about three feet. Those were stuck above and below the main set, positioned at a slight angle. The booster wings were used to cruise or to support his mains, even though they could be deployed without the mains. The three pairs of wings actually showed just how powerful Ian was, as only three other Eternals had the whole set and only a few non-Eternals had them. Most stopped before getting their mains, and the few that DO get them either stop at two pair or fail to get the second set. People with two sets have the normal glowing shrunk, and the mains were the upper wings. In this case both pairs were set an angle. With only a single pair they would have the largest glow and the smaller wings straight in the middle, like Ian's mains, only about a foot smaller. The second level held the middle at about 4.5 feet for the mains and about 2 feet for the subs.

"Later!" Ian shouted as he back flipped and dove down towards the water, then shot off with a few aerial tricks mid-flight.

"Ah, well. We'll see him back soon enough…" Jack said as he looked after 'Monica', before sitting down next to Terna. Just as he sat down, however, Terna started to shake.

"Something wrong, Terna?"

"I have no idea why, but I can sense a great unbalance and I think Ian is somehow involved…"

Meanwhile, in nowhere at all…

"I told you I won't stop him!" a girl covered in a forest green armor and covered by a similarly colored flame shouted as she slammed a sword down with enough power to level Mt. Silver.

"Come ON, Tera, don't be like that." another Eternal, this one covered in black armor, said as he blocked Tera's attack without even trying.

"Yes, I WILL be like that! Big brother, why do you hate Ian and Nova so much anyway?" Tera asked her brother as she soared away to avoid a large crimson-black beam of pure energy.

"That thing, or rather those things have taken my little sister away from me!" the Eternal shouted in pure rage as he shot a large blast of energy at Tera, who blocked with a force field. Yet, even though she was about 1000 times as strong as she should be, her green force field started to crack.

"Darcyan! Enough!" another Eternal shouted, this one covered in electric violet armor. She and two others added their energy to the force field.

"Holy damn, Darcyan! Tone those things down will you?" the second new Eternal asked Darcyan as his dark blue armor started to glow with the amount of power he released into the shield.

"OVERLOADING… ACCESS DENIED. REMOVING LOCK. CODE IMPUT: 1773BABZATRESN1031TRANCE. OVERLOAD ACCESSED. CONTRIBUTING TO FORCE FIELD IN PROGRESS…" the robotic voice of the last Eternal said, his black armor being plain black with a green cyber pattern on it.

Suddenly, the force field began rapidly blinking green, violet, dark blue and cyber green, then it turned white.

Finally, the force field shattered just as the energy sphere exploded. But when the smoke subsided, all four Eternals were safe and unharmed, being encased in a transparent golden barrier, a white-haired boy holding his hand up as he created a similar glow as the barrier.

Darcyan's black eyes met the piercing purple of the boy. Darcyan frowned, then his eyes widened in fear. "You!" he said, and the last thing that was heard was psychotic laughter…

Back in SOMEWHERE AT ALL!

"When are they going to dock?" Ian asked himself, blending in with the shadows to get away from the few people trying to track him down.

After about three hours of waiting, the boat had FINALLY arrived! Terna immediately jumped the last thirty feet or so, landed and shouted "IAN!", causing one shadow, one of a small building, to blink a few times.

"C'mon, Jack! I've already located Ian!" the girl shouted out, running to the shadow.

"Okay… Where are you, Ian? I know you're here somewhere…" Terna mumbled as she walked through the shadow until she heard a soft "Mph!"Looking down she saw Ian's face emerge from the shadow, the nearly flat dust print of his little sister's shoe still on his face. Ian sneezed.

BOOM!

"Huh? Oh, sorry mister Flaron, I got dust in my nose, and you know that happens when I sneeze… Sorry once again for blowing up your car!" Ian shouted at the man that was inspecting a car.

"No problem, Ian." the man said as he turned around and smiled at the sneezing bomb bag that was Ian Eternya Novayomi.

"… What the hell?" Jack mumbled, completely failing to get what just happened.

Terna started to laugh.

Ian rolled his eyes and wiped the dust away.

Jack walked off.

Ian frowned at the amount of dust on his sleeve.

Terna blushes in embarrassment as she sees just how much dust her shoes stored up.

And then the two of them grab each other's hand and walk off, trying to get to Jack.

Suddenly something strange happened. Ian grabbed his head and dropped to the floor with a growl.

"Ian? Something wrong?" Terna asked in fear of what could happen.

"FOREIGN PROGRAM DETECTED. ERASING PROGRAM… DONE. ENTERING DEBUG MODE… DONE. SHUTTING DOWN FOR MAINTAINANCE…" Ian said in a robotic voice, then his irises went black and he stopped responding.

"Aw, man…" Terna mumbled.

"What happened to Ian, Terna?" Jack demanded.

"He started his system recovery program." she told Jack, then she ran off, crying all the way to the nearest entrance to the Underground.

Several hours later…

"You know what, Ian? You've really gone and done it this time." Jack told the body, even though he knew Ian wouldn't respond. Hell, his heart didn't even beat, although that was normal, but Jack didn't know that.

"… DONE. SYSTEM RECOVERY COMPLETED. DEBUG MODE ENDED. CREATING SYSTEM BACKUP… DONE." Ian's robotic voice said once again. Then Ian's eyes flickered a bit, then turned grey, losing every bit of emotion in the process.

"Ah, you're awake. What just happened?" Jack demanded, wanting to know both sides of the story.

"…" Ian said, staring. Unknown to Jack, Ian was checking his entire body, matching any personal information with people he knew in the meantime. Checking a few screens that flashed before his eyes he concluded his body was functional, then he tried matching Jack with any personal profiles of anybody he knew. The result?

"Individual not recognized. Identify…" Ian said, not like a robot this time, but in a monotone without any emotion. No joy, confusion, anger, sadness, boredom or distrust. Just nothingness.

"I'm Jack. You know me." Jack said, confused himself.

"Matching ID profiles… Error. Checking recently erased information… Match found. Downloading… Done. Individual Jack Sanoso recognized. Correct?" Ian said, looking at Jack with a face that said "… … …"

Jack confirmed his identity and Ian responded by nodding and downloading all personal identity files of the deleted programs. And that was a lot of people.

"Downloading has been completed. Jack Sonoso, Cynthia Shinora and 12764 insignificant ID profiled have been downloaded." Ian said. He then looked around.

"Location of Terna is not confirmed. Where is Terna." Ian said, not making it a real question even though Jack answered. Strangely, even though Ian's voice nor face changed, Jack knew he was trying to feel sad.

"She left, you idiot." he told his companion in an angry tone. "You made her leave."

"Chance: 0.00000000000017%. Unlikely." Ian told Jack, fury in his emotionless grey eyes. And yes, Ian's anger can be sensed by Jack even though Ian can't feel it himself, nor can he feel any other emotion.

"Repeating. Location of Terna is not confirmed. Where is Terna." Ian once again said in that same pleasant speed and volume, being slightly louder and a lot slower than he used to talk.

"She ran… Um… That way!" Jack said as he pointed in the direction Terna ran off to.

"…" Ian said as he turned around and walked off in that same direction, although walking does not exactly cover it. Ian, while still walking, took quick, large steps, making Jack run to keep up and spring if he got behind.

"… Why did I even do that anyway? I should've known that this was gonna happen sooner or later. Oh, Ian… You're probably going to hate me by now…" Terna sobbed, not noticing a slight rustling behind her.

"Target confirmed. Matching ID profiles… Terna has her location confirmed." Ian said, still emitting rage for same reason. He started walking up to Terna, who once again didn't notice him.

"Terna. Is something wrong." Ian said in a somewhat more friendly monotone, causing Terna to look up.

"NO! Please! Don't hurt me, big brother…" she said as she quickly backed away.

"Hurt you." Ian said, having a confused look on his face for the first time since Arceus knows when. "Why would I hurt you. I made a promise to big brother that I would do everything in my power to keep you from being hurt. I will not hurt you." he told her in a confused tone. Yes, still monotone. Don't ask.

"Yes, you should hurt me. Remember that I'm the one that locked you up within your own head and forced those emotions in your body!" Terna almost shouted out. Ian just smiled, surprising Terna as she NEVER saw Ian smile with any actual emotion behind it before the whole lockinh him up in his head business.

"Yes. You did. You forced me to feel emotions which triggered my base adapting program, adding the ability to feel and sense emotions to what I can do. Sensing is easy. It is an extension of normal telepathic mind reading." Ian explained to her. Then he surprised her by turning his eyes dark crimson, kissing her and lifting her up. He made Jack enter the elevator inside of a small hut to reach the Underground while Ian simply faded away, reappearing in the Underground.

"Ah, home sweet not-quite-like-first-home." Ian said in a joking tone, causing Terna to laugh. And of course Jack HAD to come in at that very moment.

"Hey! How come you two got here before me?" he shouted in anger. Ian grinned at Terna, then erasen all emotion from his face and voice once again.

"We phased." Ian said, Terna barely containing her laughter at the face of Jack and the dry tone of her big brother. Smiling at her, he set her down, then walked to a computer in the center of the wall.

"Okay… Override… Target: Billboards… Password… Forgot it. Double override… Done. Password protection has been by-passed. Rewriting message… Done. Enter… Running… Running completed, override is being executed. Executing completed." Ian mumbled, then stepped back with satisfaction as every billboard flashed white, shut down and rebooted only to show the message: Battle Master Ian is back. Battle Dimension reopened. Come and challenge the Dimensional Titan if you dare. I will be waiting in my throne room. Good luck.

"You overrode the boards only to tell them that you returned?" Jack asked angrily.

"I returned, true, but what most people really want to know is that Spiron's very own Pokémon Master is back again. I merely told them that he has returned." And with that, Ian turned away and grabbed a set of earplugs from a large bin with those things. He stuffed his ears with them and covered his ears with his hands as Terna did the same thing.

Jack, however, did not and was left with a major earbleed on each side.

A few days later, in the hospital…

"You idiot! You know about Ian's fame in here, so why didn't you protect your ears?" Terna almost shouted at Jack, angry at him for allowing his ears to get so much damage.

"It isn't my fault I didn't expect my ears to be torn off and apart by that pit of hell spawns you call Ian's fans." Jack responded, still a bit mad for losing about 25% of his hearing to that overpowered, famous and rich brat they call Ian.

"Yes, it is. And I called them Ian's fans, Ian usually calls them annoyances, his fan club or, when he is talking to them, the crowd. That bunch also has a REALLY dangerous faction, which is the reason I forced Ian to get used to being Monica. And they call then the fan girls. For some reason the girls are attracted to his coldness and pure, refined power. And that's Ian, all pure power without any contaminations like arrogance. Ian is still certain that he has a superior and he seeks to hind that person and lose while he goes all out." Terna explained with a somewhat dreamy smile.

(Oh man, don't tell me she's attracted to her BIG BROTHER! If that's the case I've lost. He's stronger, cooler and richer than me.) Jack thought to himself.

"He took my first kiss, you know?" Terna suddenly said, angering Jack quite a bit, although that quickly ended when Terna explained.

"You see, Ian is my adoptive little brother. I always call him that because he used to be smaller than me. His parents conceived him and panicked. He is basically just some accident. But anyway, unwilling to kill him Ian's mother gave birth to him, Ian still being traumatized because of the memory, and they managed to raise him until he was about three, nearly four. Then they decided to give him away. And when the poster was several months old, we came into play. My parents and I were looking around in a mall when they saw a small poster showing Ian with "Adoptive parents wanted." on it. My mother looked pretty sad while my father said "Poor kid." and they just LEFT. I, meanwhile, had sensed some kind of pull from the poster, so I took it off and hugged it until we were nearly done shopping. Then my dad noticed it."

_**Flashback from Terna's POV**_

_**START!**_

"_**Hey, Terna, what do you have there?" my daddy asked me as he tried to take my new friend away from me. I did the only thing I could do: I hugged even tighter, unwilling to let go. My dad, however, still tore it out of my hands.**_

"_**Oh, no. Bad Terna! His adoptive parents might be looking for him!" he scolded me. Then, as we finally left the shop, he put it back up and took me away. You know what I did?**_

_**I zapped the hands of both of my parents with my own, forcing them to release me. I then ran up to the poster, grabbed one of my emergency crayons and started scribbling a cartoon-like set of pictures on the back.**_

_**My daddy, looking really mad now, took it out again, but noticed the pictures. Looking at it he saw three people, one smaller, looking unhappy. The next part showed the larger people putting a square on a bar, the third showed another set of three people near the bar, the smaller one hugging the square, crying. The fourth one showed the two trios together, the fifth one showed the first two larger people happier and the sixth picture showed the last two larger people hand in hand looking happy while the smaller two were hugging, also happy.**_

"_**Terna, so you mean that those people want us to adopt him?" daddy asked me, so I nodded.**_

"_**And do you want-" Daddy was cut off by me hugging his legs, nodding like I'd become crazy. I then looked at him with pleading eyes, causing him to drop the paper by accident, so I grabbed it and hugged it once again.**_

"_**Just a minute, Terna. Daddy needs to talk with mommy." daddy told me. I nodded and waited for a little bit. And just as I was starting to get sick of the waiting daddy and mommy came to me.**_

"_**Okay Terna, show mommy your drawings." daddy said to me, so I handed my new friend over. Mommy looked at it and gasped.**_

"_**Herman, this can't be right. Our daughter wants to MOVE OUT?" she screamed in fear. Calming her down, daddy pointed at me while I was shaking my head. I then grabbed my new friend and pointed to the last picture, then to myself, daddy, mommy and new friend. And THAT seemed to make sense at last.**_

"_**So you want us to adopt him? Are you sure?" mommy asked me, no I nodded and drew a few symbols and a simple yes on the paper. And with that I hugged the paper and the deal was done.**_

"… _**So you understand that we'll get full custody and we'll keep the right to change his last name, okay? And in return you don't need to send us that monthly money." daddy said. The nice weird lady nodded. "Be sure to wash his hair carefully. It should be washed every day, but if he has some warm water and some soap he can wash himself. He also needs a name." she said, causing real new friend's eyes to widen. He quickly grabbed some paper and a sharp pencil, then he drew a few symbols that spelled a name. He nudged to his soon-to-be-new daddy, so I translated the name for him and gave it to daddy, who read it and nodded. He then walked over to friend.**_

"_**Are you sure that's what you want your name to be?" daddy asked friend, who nodded furiously.**_

"_**Very well then. Your name shall be Ian Eternya!" daddy told friend, who grinned, showing me and only me two pair of razor sharp fangs. I smiled back at my fanged little brother. Then we started conversing with letters.**_

"_**Hey, Ian? Want to be my real brother?"**_

"_**Sure, why not? I have never really had a big sister."**_

"_**Aww… That's so sad…"**_

"_**No, I have no idea how it is to have friends or a truly loving family. At least now I know what feeling like having a best friend feels like, though."**_

"_**Who is your best friend then?"**_

"_**You, dummy."**_

"_**But you're my brother."**_

"_**Yeah, so?"**_

"_**So, brothers and sisters can't be friends."**_

"_**Yes they can."**_

"_**No they can't."**_

"_**They can be enemies so they can also be friends."**_

"_**Why are you so smart?"**_

"_**No idea. I drink tea, I sleep, I meditate and I repeat."**_

"_**Meditate?"**_

"_**Yes. Close your eyes and try to think about nothing without falling asleep, then you try to find a way to unlock your hidden knowledge during meditation. It is hard but it helped me concentrate."**_

"_**Okay, I'll try it."**_

_**I simply followed Ian's orders to the letter and soon I entered something Ian called a trance. So I went out to search. Ian told me that his knowledge manifested as large doors, so I looked for something and I eventually saw a light bulb. I willed it to start shining and it did. I suddenly awoke as a new thought flooded my mind.**_

_**I somehow learned how to use my daddy's old calculator!**_

"_**Um… Ian? We kind of have a small problem. We only have one bed in the right size." daddy told him. Ian just wrote a letter at me.**_

"_**I can kind of talk, you know?"**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Want to see it?"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

_**So Ian took a deep breath and did something that amazed the four adults and Terna, although the last one was less shocked due to a warning.**_

"_**That will not be a problem, new father. I can share a bed with my sister Terna." Ian said in perfect English. His voice, although still childish, held a royal tone and told the parents he would be a very proper young man soon enough.**_

"_**Are you sure?" daddy asked Ian.**_

_**Ian nodded. "Yes, new father. This shall allow me to both sleep and see if she fears the darkness. As a brother it is my task to protect her and to do that I will need to learn about her deepest fears. Spending some time with her also allows us to get a head start in bonding." he explained, causing daddy to nod in agreement. Ian turned around and flashed me a devious grin.**_

_**I wouldn't get my own room anytime soon I guess… Oh, well. Living with Ian would be a blast!**_

_**Our first night together… Me, all alone with my little brother with red eyes, fangs and beautiful white hair. My little brother the vampire-like boy…**_

_**No, he can't be a vampire. Vampires don't have a reflection, yet I saw Ian combing his hair near a mirror today, using a second mirror to make sure his hair was perfect. I also walked in the park with him, and he seemed to enjoy the sun, staying away from the shadows instead.**_

"_**Terna? Something wrong?" Ian asked me as he walked in.**_

"_**No, it's nothing." I told him in some odd language we both understood. He just nodded and grinned at me. For some reason his fangs were-**_

"_**Gone? No, I retracted them. I discovered how to do that today. And no, I am not a vampire nor a werewolf or anything even remotely similar."**_

_**How weird. Ian's age is, what, barely 4 years old? And yet he talks like an adult with the voice of a child and the air of a king.**_

_**Ian just grinned at me. "I may talk like an adult but there are a lot of things I do not know yet. Oh, and Terna?"**_

"_**Yeah Ian?" I asked him.**_

"_**I was wondering… I just saw our parents do this really weird thing with their faces. Do you want to try it… With me?" he asked me, suddenly very shy.**_

_**I smiled at him. "Sure, go ahead." I said, so he put his arms around my waist to pull my closer. Then he kissed me.**_

_**What he did might've been very pleasant to both of us, but when daddy saw us during one of our make-out sessions he got mad and grounded Ian for three months. Daddy's loss.**_

_**Let me explain. Ian originally started it with just one kiss, one we repeated every night, but it soon increased to two, three, four. Soon enough it had become a make-out session every night.**_

_**Of course everything has to come to an end.**_

"_**Hey Terna?" Ian said, waking me up.**_

"_**Yeah, Ian?" "I have been feeling this strong urge to go out and see the world. I am thinking of leaving soon. What do you think I should do?"**_

"_**Ask dad, he knows best. I think you shouldn't wait until you've reached ten. From what I've read in your mind you need to be fifteen to be allowed on the boat to Spiron, so now that you can Teleport you should go there yourself."**_

"_**Thank you Terna. I will take it into consideration, although I doubt asking dad is going to make any difference. I know that I was once powerful enough to control minds, but I have lost that ability and not yet regained it. Either way, dad is planning on tearing us apart. I refuse to stay in a separate room with you so close, so I will leave instead."**_

"_**I understand, big brother. Where shall you stay?"**_

"_**I have one Mew I have been training for a while now. I will use her to conquer the six regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre and finally Hoenn to keep as much distance as I can."**_

"_**Will you write?"**_

"_**Here." Ian said, handing me a small black device with a blue lightning storm depicted on it. "Keep it safe from father and mother."**_

"_**I wish you luck in conquering the seven regions, big brother. I'll miss you…" I said, sniffling.**_

"_**Trust me. Sun and lightning are impossible to separate. So either we find each other on out journeys or we will meet up here. May the power of lightning protect you, my Voltage Princess." Ian said, making me giggle with the nickname he gave after he found out he can make a light bulb glow by pressing it against my skin.**_

"_**Farewell, my Solar Knight."**_

"_**The stars shall guide us back to each other." we both said.**_

_**Then Ian handed me a note and vanished.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**And there goes my father's car! Very nice job, Ian!**_

_**Flashback has ended.**_

"Alright… And this was how long ago?" Jack asked Terna, who thought.

"Let me see… Ian has been the very best for about 25 years now… About 30 years ago."

"Back when I still had my emotions, although being laughed at during the first three leagues for only having one Pokémon helped me realize just why I hated my emotions after I left Terna. Of course nobody dared laugh at me anymore when they discovered I possessed a snowy white Mew of Level 700, courtesy of Spiron. And that Mew is STILL one of my key partners. In fact, how about I let her out? Snow, come and say hi!" Ian said, tossing one black Ball with a few red markings up, releasing the powerful Mew to the world.

"_Hi. Can I go back in now, master Ian?"_ Snow mumbled through her Psychic attack. Ian chuckled and shook her head.

"Aww! It's adorable!" Jack shouted as he started to pet Snow. She didn't like it and bolted through the window, only for the crowd to see her.

"Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow!" they started chanting. She obviously shot back inside at double speed.

"I know how you feel Snow, I know how you feel." Ian said as he patted his unofficial Starter on her back. His official Starter was a small Snivy he had trained into a Serperior that could easily outmatch Fire-type Legends. Some bastards from Team Rocket had Pokénapped it once, injecting it with Dragon-type DNA and a mind-control fluid, which was destroyed by the Dragon-Grass fusion. Leaf had actually been his seventh Pokémon, after Snow, Morpheon, Yuki, Crimson, Bolt and Strike.

"In case either of you need me, I will be at the dojo. Snow, return." the Trainer said to his sister and her friend, giving his little sis a kiss and walking off.

Jack started getting angry again. (Where does he think he gets the right to kiss Terna from?) he fumed. Terna, however, looked through the window at Ian and smiled.

About an hour later…

"Ian? We're here. Where are you?" Terna shouted at the nearly empty dojo. However, she soon got her answer when something hit a door.

"There you are." she said, happily walking over to the door and opening it. There she saw Ian demolishing several targets using something akin to a combo of Blaze Kicks, Mega Kicks, Double Kicks, Bullet Punches, Giga Impacts and Thunder, Fire and Ice Punches.

"Drill Rush." Ian said, summoning some Steel-type-like energy, shaping it like a spinning drill and smashing it into one target's face, destroying it and making the target count as dead.

Spin, kick, punch, jump, mid-air kick, backbreaker… It went on for a while until Ian's sleeve computer started ringing. He activated the video chat and started talking.

"Ian." "Oh, hey Ian! Listen, there is a new Legendary found. Remember when you told me you wanted to try and catch the Unova Dragons? Well, the Ice Dragon is rampaging under command of its Trainer." "Affirmative. Morpheon, come on, time to move." "Good luck Ian." And with that our not-quite-so-favorite Frontier Brain shot off.

Terna just rolled her eyes. "Come on." she said as she put her hands in her pockets and walked after Ian. Jack sighed and ran after his two companions.

As soon as Ian arrived he could see why he was called. Kyurem was out of control! (I have to help Kyurem, but it is quite powerful and Morpheon is a terrible choice as he might freeze up, while Snow is too weak. I suppose I have no choice. Sigh.)

"Electrify them, Zekrom!" Ian shouted as he released Kyurem's brother. Then Ian showed his ace card to the world.

"Zekrom! DNA Link: Activate! Fusion: Trigger!" the Trainer shouted, turning into a sphere of energy as Zekrom did the same. The spheres merged and Ian reformed. Sort of...

Ian materialized in full black armor, black and blue charging cables coming out of his back. His hair also turned black while his eyes became pure red instead of dark crimson. His most notable feature, however, was the spinning disk on his chest, electricity bursting out of it. It somewhat resembled the generator tail of Zekrom, just flattened out.

The generator on Ian's armor was designed as a simple black ring, about ten inches of space in between it. The ring itself was one inch wide and solid black, a very small ring inside of it, four inch-thick black stripes connecting them and four 2.4 inch holes about two inches away in each diagonal corner. Said holes were just that, holes with a stream of lightning and some plasma running through it from the generator to the rest of the hybrid body to fuel it.

The generator also had one large grey-ish black disk within it, protected by a transculent grey metal, also like the tail of Zekrom. Yet the disk could also start glowing if it spun fast enough. Right now it spun at its normal limit, being unable to gather more speed without electricity. And Ian knew it!

Inspecting his new body he stuck the four cables into the holes in the corners of the generator, charging them with electricity. He then shot the raw lightning at Kyurem, who roared in pain.

"Compressed Charge." Ian mumbled as he stuck the charging cables in the holes once again before redirecting the energy back into the generator, causing it to slowly speed up.

{Glaciate!} Kyurem roared as it shot icy winds at me. I tried to evade as much as possible while the shocking generator heated some up.

(How long is this going to take?) Ian thought as Kyurem tried Ice Beam, which got evaded, and Sheer Cold, which was useless thanks to the level matchups.

Ian's POV

Finally the generator reached absolute maximum speed, the glow turning green and the generator switching from a whirring sound to a high-pitched tone.

Grinning, I shouted "CRYO BOLT!" and shot a thin, light blue beam of lightning at Kyurem, freezing it solid. Ironically, that was the very reason I did not send Morpheon at it, fearing that the gel-like body of my familiar would be frozen, then smashed. Last time that happened restoring him took me over two weeks. And what makes it even better is the fact that I just used something like its second signature move, Freeze Shock, only in reverse by freezing it with electricity. Not to mention the fact that it is an Ice-Dragon-type, for Arceus sake!

"Time to shock it up." I said after my generator glowed green again. I pulled my cables out and put them together, short-circuiting my generator as all of the created energy entered my cables. "Electrify! PLASMA BOLT!" I screamed in pain as my body got drained of almost every volt I had, quite painfully I might add. My screams, however, were nothing compared to what my target created.

Kyurem roared as both of his wings and most of his icy armor evaporated along with the seven foot thick layer of ice trapping it due to my Cryo Bolt attack.

Smirking, I stuck the cables back into the holes, causing the now black generator to very slowly pick up the pace once again as the blue sparks returned.

"Hyper Beam! Now!" the Trainer ordered the Boundary Pokémon, who shot a red beam at me. I dodged, the beam just barely searing against my hair as I went along with the rush of air surrounding the attack.

My generator was actually creating enough power now to once again send electricity into the pointed plugs of my cables, shorting its limiter out once more.

I dodged another Glaciate attack as I waited for the chance to overload my generator. I could overload it by draining it while it was green, then shorting the limiter out to turn it a violent pink instead, at which point most people would know to stay away.

Normal POV

Info Section

You see, the generator has six modes. Offline, the mode where it is not used. The disk is grey without a glow. It does not spin.

Mode one, standard charge, where it speeds up using stored electricity until it reaches the limit. The disk varies between grey and blue, usually blue or at least sparking with blue. It glows brightly and created about 300 gigavolt. It spins slowly to pretty quick.

Mode two, shorted out with increased charge. Achieved by forcing the electrical power down into a loop where it breaks through the normal limiter. The disk turns green and glows more softly. It can create up to about half a teravolt and spins very quickly.

Mode three, overcharged basic. In order to reach this level the user first needs to short out the limiter, then suck the entire generator dry, then discharge as it reached full speed. By this time the generator is supposed to either turn pink or be the kind of don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-be-six-foor-under-before-you-can-even-shit-your-pants-kind-of pink. The generator creates a steel-cutting-like noise and glows in a rather violent manner. By now it spins so quickly that a Latios would be hard-pressed to outrace it if it was a car wheel. It creates slightly over one teravolt.

Modes four to six are simply repeating the Mode three process to turn the disk either yellow, orange or crimson-like red. Those three modes create 3, 5 and 9 teravolt.

**A.N.: There is also a Mode seven, but Ian has refused to release information as he, and I quote, has "released too much information as it is already."**

And, just as Ian had hoped, his generator flashed green, so he drained it all. With a wide grin the Trainer ordered yet another Hyper Beam while Ian was busy.

"KYUUUU!" Kyurem roared out as it fired yet another attack at Ian, when Terna arrived.

"Leaf, use Counter Shield!" the Thunderbolt Princess shouted out as she threw a hand-sized black ball at Ian.

"WHAT? LEAF? KYUREM, ABORT LAUNCH!" the Trainer ordered in a panic, yet he was far too slow as a regal Grass-Dragon-type snake came out of the sphere and used a Leaf Tornado around the charging Titan and itself.

Ian noticed.

And back to Ian's POV

"Leaf? What are YOU doing here, buddy?" {Mistress Terna took me along to protect you from the Ice Dragon, master.} "I see… No offence, but this Kyurem is highly trained, so should you really fight? I mean, you having a double typological disadvantage and everything…" {I shall be fine, master. You just focus on shocking and Snagging the Legendary while I shall keep any attacks away.}

Smiling, I pat my Starter. He might not be my strongest, nor my oldest, and most certainly not the most unique member of my inner circle of friends, but I will be damned if he is not the most loyal Elite I have. Hell, he adapted to being mutated for me, he faced an entire forest fire for me, he, as a mere Snivy, fought and beat a Rhyperior for me and right now my most trusted of all Elites is facing off against a Legendary with several advantages for me.

Okay, now focus. Leaf is a Dragon-Grass-type, while Kyurem is a Dragon-Ice-type. Dragon beats itself, while Ice beats both, so Kyurem has three advantages versus Leaf with one. Doable.

"Leaf, Iron Tail straight down, Leaf Storm to get back up, Leaf Tornado into Slam into Coil into Spring into Wrap into Wring Out into Spring into Slam, then finish it off Natural Siphon." I ordered, knowing this combo would deal SOME damage while also allowing me to finalize my finishing attack.

Leaf performed wonderfully. First he jumps up and slams his Iron Tail down so hard that the reformed armor on Kyurem's body actually cracks while the face armor simply shatters. And if that was not enough, Leaf even left behind several afterimages WITHOUT using a Double Team attack!

Next step. He used his Leaf Tornado/Leaf Storm combination attack to blow himself back up, then he shot a second tornado of razorblade leaves at Kyurem, body slammed it, coiled up to increase his stats, uncoiled to launch himself up, evading a Hyper Beam in the process and returned to the dragon's back.

Leaf smirked as he wrapped himself around the Dragon Pokémon. Oh, how much I love that grin! Leaf stretched out, coiled up and repeated, dealing some massive damage in the process.

He curled up and launched himself again, body slammed the great beast down into the ground, and glowed green.

The green glow was caused by Natural Siphon, Leaf's strongest signature attack. It drains energy from the world around the user along with energy from within the user, compresses it, then unleashes it. In Leaf's current case that attack became a Fire-Normal-Grass-Steel-Ground-Rock-Water-Electric-Ice-Dragon-Flying-type attack. Needless to say Kyurem got hurt, badly, as the 11-types beam tore straight through the Boundary Pokémon.

I grinned as my generator flashed pink. "Good job, Leaf. Retreat." Leaf nodded at me and slithered away. I chuckled as I charged almost all of my electrical power into my four cables. One flash later I had reached the target.

Kyurem roared in pain as I stabbed my four charging cables into its flesh, then it actually screamed as it got deep fried by 500 gigavolts of raw power. Ripping my cables out I jumped back.

"DNA Link: Deactivate. Thank you Zekrom. Return." I said as the large dragon reformed out of my body, my armor vanishing as I returned to kind-of-normal.

"Okay then. Snag Ball, go!" I shouted out as I threw the sphere, the five beams of yellow energy pulling the Kyurem inside.

(Oh wow. Wes was right, now that I look closely. Those five beams DO look like a hand!) I thought, surprised. Anyway, the dragon was sucked in, the ball rocked only once and beeped.

"Oh, dear. I might have killed Kyurem…" I mumbled as I picked the cold ball up and walked off. Then I heard something scream and charge at me.

I spun around and caught the Trainer's fist, my black cloak waving out behind me. I then did something EXTREMELY painful to males. Exactly. Knee in the groin.

I grinned as my target dropped on his hands and knees. He then started puking. (Hmm… How to humiliate him even further… Idea!) I thought as I pulled one of my four normal charging cables out and pressed it against my target.

ZAP!

I grinned as he coiled around in pain, then frowned as I smelled something salty and his pants grew wet. (Knew it.)

Laughing at the gasping of the crowd and the crying of the 23-years-old I pulled a blood red sphere out of my pocket, enlarged it and threw it against the older Trainer, who got turned into light-blue-ish energy and sucked in. The sphere beeped.

I grinned as I saw 65% restrained flash on my status screen, until I saw a damp line on the pavement. I picked my sphere up and used wind to get the urine off of my newest capture. I then Teleported back to Eternya Mansion.

**A.N.: SO, Ian is a little sadist. Who knew? And who is that white-haired boy? Ian or…? What was that Poké Ball? Will it ever return? What will happen to the caught Trainer? Will adoptive brother and sister get together once again or will Terna still choose for Jack? I doubt it, but hey! This is Fanfiction, so ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!**


End file.
